Dark Wolfe
by magicksparkle
Summary: What if there are other Carpathians, Carpathians sent away for the sake of keeping peace? What happens when they want to return home after centuries of exile? When one finds his Lifemate the inner battle that takes place may just kill his only salvation. When she is under the protection of so many males, how will she ever find time to get to know the man who claims her as his own?
1. Prologue

Sarah was piling her paintball gear into the trunk of her car, going over some of the moves she and her team mates had used to win the games when it hit her. A pain far beyond any she had ever felt. She doubled over in pain but as fast as it appeared, it was gone, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Hey you okay Captain?" Sarah stood up straight and looked over at her friend Mike who was getting into his own car when he saw her double over.

"Yeah, just menstrual cramps." Sarah replied jokingly, though she knew different. Mike watched her get into her car and drive off. He knew she was lying, he always did. As Sarah drove away from him he got into his own car and thought about his job and the action that was required of him.

Sarah made it home with no pain but that night her dreams were fitful and deranged. She woke and rolled out of bed as her alarm beeped in her ears. Sarah turned it off and stumbled down the stairs to make coffee. As the pot steamed and gurgled Sarah sat at her table and stared out the window. The sun threw purples, oranges, pinks, and golds across the sky as if the man painting the sunrise spilled his paints and they all ran together on the canvas. The smell of the coffee brewing brought her back to the present and she poured herself a glass. Sarah was about to go upstairs to shower when someone knocked on the door.

Sarah opened the door slowly, unsure who would be calling at dawn and smiled as Mike stood before her. Her smile faltered at the sight of his face. It looked like someone had punched him really hard in the gut and he was trying not to vomit. She stepped aside to allow him entrance and he just brushed past her, slamming the door behind him.

"What is wrong Mike?" Sarah was surprised at his action.

"You, you are not one of them are you?" Mike asked stiffly.

"One of whom?" Sarah's fear was rising.

"Psychics." Mike snapped.

"I never claim to be but sometimes I know things I should not." Sarah joked.

"Stop laughing!" Mike roared, one hand reached out and struck Sarah with a backhand to the face, throwing her back into the armoire that stood in the foyer. "You do not understand, your name is on a list." he looked down at her, tears filling his eyes. "I was sent to watch you and find out if you should be on the list or not. I had to tell them the truth." Mike said softly.

"What list? What does it mean for me?"

"A list of psychic women who are qualified to mate with vampires."

"Really Mike? Vampires?"

"It means they are coming for you" Mike went on, ignoring her question.

"Who?"

"To most they are known as The Society"

"What will they do to me?"

"I do not know. There are many things that will happen or could happen, none of them are pleasant."

"What is the least unpleasant thing?" Sarah asked, her mind was racing. Mike lifted his gaze and met hers. His hazel eyes meeting her clear blue ones as if trying to transfer the message so he would not have to utter it.

"Death." He said, his voice held a note of finality to it and It scared Sarah more than anything. That was the last thing he ever said to her, his body was found the next week. It was speculated that he took his own life but Sarah knew differently. She knew The Society, whoever they were, had a hand in his death but she could not go to anyone with that knowledge, afraid to trust anyone now that her life was in danger.


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah was on her way upstairs after hearing the news from a friend who came to call when she heard a strange noise from her bedroom, a sort of bump from something being knocked over. Sarah sucked in air and tried to turn to go downstairs when a man in a suite stood before her.

"Now, now try not to scream." he cooed and stabbed Sarah with something and her eyes widened as she saw him inject her using a syringe.

Sarah woke to find herself strapped to a metal table. She pulled at her straps to test their strangth and found thick straps of leather and large metal buckles, there was no escape. She dared not call out for help for fear of what they might do to her if they found out she was awake.

As if on cue a man entered, a broad smile on his face at seeing her awake and Sarah became painfully aware that they had taken her clothes from her. The man caressed her skin and moaned as if it gave him great pleasure.

"You will be a good little girl won't you?" He leaned close to her face as if eager to hear her answer and she could smell something akin to rotting flesh but could not turn her face from his.

"I will be nothing to you sir, you kidnapped me for no reason from my own home." Sarah snapped.

"On the contrary my dear, I had great reason. You are in fact one of us. One of your parents was a vampire, making you a half blood whore. I will overlook this flaw with you though my dear."

"I am no whore." Sarah whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"We want you healthy when you carry our children so I will have to tread lightly when I make love to you won't I sweetling?" Sarah shuddered at the thought of what might happen. The man smiled at the thought of what he might do to her. His hand reached out and grasped her breast like a thirsting child seeking milk.

"No!" Sarah screamed. She tried to pull at the straps, tried to break free from his grasp but he just chuckled at her efforts. "Don't touch me you filthy man." The man laughed and stripped before her. He climbed onto the table above her and his rancid breath fell upon her face, gagging her. With one stroke he penetrated her and Sarah screamed in agony, he had taken her virginity and was too large for her. With each thrust she cried out between sobs. He laughed and groaned as if her tears pleasured him more. Sarah flinched as his teeth nipped and bit, drawing blood and she watched in horror as his face changed. The jaw lengthened and the once white teeth were pointy and stained. His eyes sunk inwards as if there was nothing beneath to hold them in their place. Sarah screamed and struggled against him but he simply laughed and brought his mouth to her throat and bit down. Sarah could feel the teeth sink into her flesh and felt as her blood flowed from her.

With one swift lick he sat up and the door was burst inwards. A tall man filled the doorway, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail and he dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. He shot forward and wrenched the man off of Sarah. More men entered, all dressed similarly, and their hair was worn in the same fashion. One man strode over to Sarah and reached down to undo the straps. She misread his actions and jerked away from him. His eyes did not show if her action offended him or not, he simply undid each strap, taking great care not to touch her. When she was freed from her straps she sat up quickly. She jumped off the table, away from the man and she stood, trying not to show her fear.

"Come to me now?" He said, his voice was soft, so much like velvet that she almost complied without so much as a second thought. "Please come to me. We only wish to help you." He said slowly. Sarah backed away from the man, towards the fight between the two men. Two arms wrapped around her and she looked up, horrified to find it was one of the newcomers. He smiled down at her in an attempt to reassure her, but the sight of fangs in his mouth caused her fear. She tried to pull away but he only held on tighter.

"Please, please sir, let me go." She sobbed. He looked down into her face, his eyes showing so much sympathy and concern that she stopped short. A hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look straight. A man stood before her and although he had black hair like the others, his eyes were like liquid silver.

"Sleep." he commanded. His voice was so melodic that she realized then how tired she was. Sarah slipped into a peaceful sleep in the man's arms.

"You did not have to do that Gregori."

"It was the only way to let her be at peace while we transport her Falcon." Gregori said as he leaned down to close her wound and walked away. "Tell Vikirnoff to hurry up. The rest of us are ready to go." Gregori said walking out of the room. Falcon smiled after him, he was not as tough or as dark as many thought. Falcon swept the woman up into his arms and turned to the fight. Vikirnoff was incinerating the heart and body and turned to Falcon.

"How is she?" he asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

"She will live but she will be forever scarred by this." Falcon said and he lowered his gaze to Sarah's face. They strode out of the small room and down the hall to exit the large building. They joined the others in the front yard and they all turned to look at Sarah. Her eyes opened suddenly and she jumped from the man's arms. The men backed up to give her room and to show they meant no harm.

"Let me go, please." Sarah begged. Gregori stared at her, impressed that she could easily come out of a sleep he put her in. She staggered and stumbled forward, almost falling. Gregori saw the blood mixed with semen trickling down her legs. Fury swept through him and he stepped forward and bowed.

"We can do no other than aid you." He said calmly.

"Aid? Me? Why?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"You are a female in need and we will help you." Another man said as he too stepped forward and bowed.

"Will you help me go home?" she asked, cautious.

"We cannot do that. They will find you there, you must know that. We will take you to my home where you will be cared for and looked after."

So I am going from one man's home to another with no choice in the matter?" she asked, her voice embedded with defeat. "Very well, take me away." she said and bowed her head. Gregori looked to Mikhail for help but Mikhail's face was set, looking forward to avoid Gregori's gaze.

Falcon strode forward and with a wave of his hand, a set of soft pajamas appeared on her along with a large heavy cloak. Sarah looked up at Falcon, all hope had left her eyes and Falcon, with gut wrenching realization, noticed. He picked her up and cradled her small body in his arms and turned to Mikhail.

"I will carry her there." he said. Mikhail nodded and with sorrow in his heart at what they had been unable to stop, he took to the sky. The other men followed, leaving Falcon with a trembling Sarah in his arms. "All will be alright child. I will keep you safe. I will protect you from all evils and dangers." He said softly as he tried to chase her fears. Sarah was terrified at what had happened to her, but for some reason, hearing the man say those things calmed her. She just turned her face into his chest and gave into the exhaustion. Falcon smiled at the woman in his arms and took to the sky to catch up to the others.


	3. Chapter 2

They landed softly and silently in the grass in front of a large house, one that Sarah gawked at as she was carried across the lawn. Several women flocked out the door to each man, worry playing over their faces and they nearly hung on the men as they all moved inside.

"What happened?" a woman asked as she stepped in front of Falcon.

"She needs to be healed. She has been injured and brutalized." Gregori whispered as he led the way to a large bedroom. Falcon set Sarah down on her feet and she took a few stumbled steps forward before falling, her knees smacking against the wood floor. Her body was shaking and all those there stood, unsure of what was happening but as Sarah raised her head they all saw the tears that streamed down her face. She was crying and those silent sobs wracked her body with such a force that Sarah could hold it in no longer. Her cry first was soft, a faraway cry, as if the wind brought a shout across the moor. As her cry got louder and as more tears fell Raven stepped forward. Raven sat behind her and pulled Sarah into her lap. Sarah 's sobs were muffled by Raven's shirt but even then the men had to look away, their hearts breaking for the small female who had been through so much.

It did not take long before Sarah cried herself out and simply eaned against Raven for support. Gregori tried to step in then to lift Sarah to place her on the bed to heal her but Raven waved him off. Raven herself stood with Sarah in her arms and situated the female on the bed. Sarah looked up at Raven, hope in her eyes, and fear, fear that Raven had never felt before raged inside the girl.

Gregori approached and those in the room left to give him and Sarah some privacy. Gregori stared down into Sarah's eyes, silently pleading that she understand that her life was going to change. He coarsed through her body, destroying the parasites, healing the wounds and he slid lower, going to see if the monster had impregnated her. Gregori was shocked back into his own body so hard his body rocked backwards. He left the room quickly, leaving the girl alone, and sought out Mikhail who was having a debate with Raven in the kitchen.

"She needs to live somewhere, why not here Mikhail.?"

"What if she wants to live with humans Raven? She needs a choice here. Needs something she can decide. She may want to live with her kind."

"I think she may be done with humans and men altogether." Gregori said from the doorway.

"Well? How is she?" Raven asked, her hand seeking out that of her Lifemate's.

"She is healed but there is something you should know Mikhail. I went to check her to see if she was impregnated by the monster."

"Was she?" Raven squeaked?

"That would be impossible at this point. Her ovaries are, how should I explain this? They did not develop eggs. By this time in her life she should be able to have children yet she can not. There was no sequence to set off the egg production."

"Doctors have sliced me up looking for an answer to why that is but none have prevailed." Sarah called from behind Gregori who spun around, amazed that she could get so close without him knowing. "Listen, I really want to thank you for saving me. I do not know what would have happened if you had not- had not burst in when you did." memories of what that man, that thing did to her came back in waves, tearing at her sanity.

"It is the least we could do my dear. You have suffered much."

"No more than what a h-half blood whore deserves." Sarah stammered.

"A what?" MIkhail asked, he shot a glance at Gregori who had no idea what she was speaking of.

"A half blood whore. It is what that man, that thing, that monstrosity called me."

"How old exactly are you Sarah?" Raven interrupted, changing the subject. Mikhail breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped in, knowing that conversation was going nowhere good.

"Eighteen ma'am."

"You do not need to call me ma'am dear. My name is Raven Dubrinski."

"Yes Mrs. Dubrinski." Sarah agreed. Raven chuckled at Sarah's formality. "Mr Dubrinsky?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you believe in vampires?" Mikhail studied the girl, she had been through too much for him to start lying to her too.

"Yes. They are vile creatures. Seeking only blood and death, leaving behind sorrow and fear. They were once great men turned evil by the promise of power."

"Oh..." Sarha mumbled. "Am I part vampire?

"I do not know dear, I just do not know." Mikhail whispered and pulled Sarah into an embrace.

"Will you hate me if I am?"

"No. No one could hate you for your lineage. We have far worse in our past. You will find no hate in this household." the man's voice carried down the hallway from the door. Falcon strode into the room and scooped Sarah up into his arms. "Sweetheart, you have grown more beautiful since I saw you last. Please excuse us, I need to speak with Mikhail for just a moment." He pushed Sarah towards the door and Mikhail stopped her only to give her instructions.

"Go down the path, do not stray. You will find a few of the kids there. They are playing games there, introduce yourself. Make friends. If you run into trouble call for help, even if you think we can not hear, someone will always come for you." Sarah nodded and continued on.

Sarah had made it only a short distance before she heard the voices.

"Stop!" "Hey!" "No way!" "Hahaha!" Sarah slowed as she arrived at the clearing but as she stepped into it something struck her with such force that it sent her flying several feet.

"Oof." Sarah groaned as all the air rushed from ehr lungs. Someone reached down and helped her stand. Sarah looked up to see a man with black hair and a big smile. His face had piercings and his eyes were laughing and apologetic all at once.

'I am sorry. My name is Josef. This is Skyler, Dracul, Dorin, Catalina and Celeste. You must be Sarah." Sarah nodded and smiled at each in turn. "We were playing a game of keep away but they get a little rough. How aboutr we play hide and seek?"

"I do not know how to play that." Sarah mumbled, bowing her head in shame.

"How about tag?" Sarah shook her head.

"Rpg's?"

"Like d and d?"

"A little out dated but yeah, like d and d."

"No."

"What did you play as a kid?"

"Nothing."

"What did you do as a child?"

"Nothing. The kids in my neighborhood all thought i was weird, perhaps they are right. Listen I am kind of tired. I am going back ti Mr. Dubrinski's." Sarah turned from the group and left. She was not sure where she was going but she was not going back to Mikhail's. The group that Mike had warned her about would hunt her. She would not lead them here.

The sun was close to rising, and Sarah had wandered far, not far enough she sighed as she turned to see Josef watching her, silently laughing at her.

"Nice try honey, but we will find you wherever you go." Josef mocked as he walked her home. He left her at the door, facing an angry Mikhail.

"You strayed." Mikhail seethed.

"I did not want to lead the group here, they will hunt me. They took me from my home, away from everything."

"Group?"

"Mike, my, my friend explained them to me. They were known as the society i guess and they have this list. My name was on it and he was sent to see if I was supposed to be. The week after he told me about them he was killed. They said it was suicide but he would not have done it. I know its that stupid group. I honestly do not get them, they killed innocent people."

"Were you shown a list?"

"No."

"No one can answer why your friend did what he did, but your future is now in our hands. We will keep you safe. Now, since you know this group you know there is danger, though they do not reach here, men target us here due to our riches and fame. There will be heightened security here. I need to speak with some people about some things. Raven and I will be back. Stay indoors. Eat something, drink whatever you like. Entertain yourself."

Mikhail left, taking Raven with him, promising to be back soon. Shortly after they left there was a knock on the door. Sarah ran to it, thinking it was one of Mikhail's men. As she flung the door open she saw saw it was a man alright, but not one of Mikhail's.


	4. Chapter 3

"What's this? A little whore for Dubrinski?" His voice was cold, full of fury. Sarah tried hard to keep her voice even enough when she answered.

"I am no whore sir. I am an ezchange student studying the culture in this area for a world studies class."

"I have not seen you in town."

"Well since I arrived last night and I rested all day I suppose you would not. I have jet lag."

"Well when do you think you will be in town?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Sarah was starting to get worried. She did not like this man who asked too many questions. She mentally pleaded for help but knew help was not coming.

"I just want to make sure when you want to be in town you will be escorted that way you make it to your destination. People's safety is my number one concern and you are living with a demon. It is better you stay at the inn in town than here dear. You will get to see the culture first hand. Why are you staying so far from the village?"

"Dubrinski is a friend of my father's and when my father found out I needed to study the culture of a different country he called Mikhail up and asked if I might stay here. I am here because my father requested I be. He said it was safer for the traveler to stay in a house than the inn because there is little crime over here." Sarah piled on the lies hoping she sounded convincing to the man.

"Sarah! Hey. I am here to give you the tour of the area on this side of town as you have asked of me." Sarah watched as Josef materialized from the forest and the man before her flinched.

"I will see you later Sarah, and do not worry. We will meet again." His vow slid over her like poison chilling her to the bone. He leftand Sarah was left standing on the porch with Josef.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you Josef."

"Mikhail has been notified of his visit. Do not worry. No harm will come to you here."

"It seems I am a magnet for trouble." Sarah mused.

"Yeah well Mikhail has the same problem. He has top notch security. Do you want me to stay here with you until Mikhail's return?" Sarah wanted to beg him to stay but her voice could not find the power to ask him. "You know what? I think I will stay, just to make sure he does not return." Josef walked through the door and shut it behind him with a soft click. He slumped on the couch and motioned for her to join him, which she did gladly.

"Thank you Josef."

"It is my duty to protect damsels in distress." Josef laughed.

They spent the next two hours just talking of Sarah's life before the incident that landed her here and they covered the topic of video games, which Josef was very much into. Neither noticed Mikial and Raven's return until they had closed the front door behind them.

"Well I am going to get out of here now that they are back. Here is my cell number. Call me anytime." Josef said with a smile. "I will always come rescue you my dear." He left without another word after handing her a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

"I hear you had a visitor." Mikhail remarked after Josef left.

"Yes a man came by. He called me your whore. Said well look a little whore for Dubrinski. He insulted you. Called you a demon. I told him I had arrived last night and that I was part of an exchange program for my world studies class."

"You were brave for standing up to him but you were foolish for opening the door."

"Your door has no peep hole and I thought it was one of your men." Sarah tried to explain her reasoning. Mikhail did a mental face palm. He almost forgot that she could not reach out mentally and see who it was like the rest of them did. "I am sorry. My men will ring the doorbell from now on alright? If the bell does not ring do not answer it." Mikhail sent out the request to his hunters who readily agreed. "Alright then now that that is settled. I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do this evening."

"Like what?"

"Anything. What do you like to do?"

"Well, I love books. Books about magick are my favorite. I am a-" She stopped short. She did not want to scare these people off with her religion, it had that effect on most people so she kept it to herself but she felt so comfortable she almost let it slip.

"You are a what?"

"Nevermind." She said quickly hoping to avert his attention elsewhere.

"What are you?"

"I am a wiccan. I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. Why are you apologizing."

"Usually I am met with anger, disgust, and hatred when I mention my religion. I did not want you upset with me."

"It is your choice. I have no say in the matter, but I will say I happen to like that one. Very earth friendly."

"Thank you Mikhail."

"I know a man who has the books you desire. Let me call him." Mikhail pulled out a cell phone, he would have sent a mental summons for in front of Sarah he did not want to risk over exposure to his powers all at once. "Hello, Gregori? Yes. No everything is fine. No I am not in danger. No Raven is right here. No she is not hurt. Well if you would let me speak I could tell you. Yes. No Sarah is fine too. I- Well- If you would let me finish a sentence... Thank you. Sarah is looking for books regarding magick, wicca, and the like. I know you happen to have a few. Even some of the newer ones. Savannah tells me whan you get new books. She agrees with me that you have too many. Haha, very funny. Could she borrow some? Yes? Thank you. I will send her over right away. No, he is not in the area anymore. I am sure. If you are so frightened come get her then and bring her back after she has selected a few. Thank you. Will do. Bye." Mikhail hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket. Sarah giggled at the face of exhaustion he made at her. "Gregori is such a mothering hen."

"It sounded like he was worried about you guys."

"You as well. He asked after you too. Do not be suprised if he shows up with an army to escort you to his home and back."

Minutes later the door bell rang.

"Why don'y you go get that while I go in search of Raven. I will see you later dear." Mikhail ruffled Sarah's hair and left the room.

Gregori filled the doorway and though he loomed over her, Sarah felt safe with him nonetheless. He walked with an easy gait that was slow enough for her to keep up with.

"So you are into magick?" His voice was velvety soft, so pure.

"Yes sir. I love it."

"Wiccan you say?"

"Yes sir. I have been wiccan since, well the sixth grade was when I started to dabble."

"Hmm, you have friends who are wiccan with you?"

"Just one and she is not really a friend. More like a parasite."

"I see. Have you ever cast any spells?"

"One or two. I never really have need of the spells, I try to work things out without using magick first. I have done a protection spell and a healing spell."

"Did they work?" He voice was even as if he were just having a casual conversation but she felt him tense, waiting for her answer. She did not want to scare him but it would be impossible to lie to him. To do so was probably deadly.

"Yes." She whispered. She felt relief wash over him and she was thoroughly confused. She was going to ask him about his reaction when they arrived at his home. Gregori led her to a room that was filled, floor to ceiling, with books.

"I will gather for you a few that you will find useful. I will also give you some supplies." Sarah watched as he gathered about five books and stuff them into a bookbag and placed a few candles, herbs in little baggies with labels on them, crystals, and a few sticks of incense. "Here are some things for you. If ever you need more just have Mikhail call me or call me yourself and I will deliver a new batch of ingredients." Sarah was overjoyed about his gift and wrapped her arms around him. It was a shame that her movement blocked his face from veiw because the look of surprise was priceless. One that Savannah shared with her parents. The trip back was as enjoyable as the trip to his home and Sarah could not stop smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Dara- Dar- Dara-"

"Dara tra zan off." Gregori pronounced for her.

"Thank you Mr. Daratrazanoff." He rewarded her efforts with a smile. She was moving her way into his heart and he mentally dared anyone to mess with her for Sarah was now in his protection.

"You are growing soft." His Lifemate's voice caressed his mind but it did not stop him from mentally grumbling at her. Her laughter rang out and he nearly melted at the sound.

"It is nothing little one." He assured Sarah. When they arrived back at Mikhail's Sarah stopped at the door, unsure if she should knock or not. Gregori solved the problem by just opening the door and walking in. Mikhail and Raven were sitting on the couch watching a movie when they walked in. "She has a few things here. When she runs out she may call me for more. I leave her with you." Gregori left in silence and Sarah stood, wanting to run and look through her new things but etiquette called for her to wait to be dismissed.

"Go." Mikhail's voice held humor at her excitement and as the girl ran off Raven squeezed his hand.

"She is too cute."

"I agree. Now that Gregori has claimed her under his protection she will be the safest human to walk the Earth."

Sarah burst into the dining room and carefully pulled out the contents of her bag. She was given several herbs with names she had not heard of before with a few she knew like vervain and sage. The candles were mostly white but he slipped in a few red blue and purple ones which were used in healing spells, purple being for more severe injuries and diseases. She pulled out books on casting spells and a few on healing charms and magick. The incense were labeled as well, a few with herb names but she pulled out a few jasmine and sandalwood which were also used in healing, more spiritual healing than anything else. The crystals were plain quartz but they soaked up negative energy leaving only pure light energy behind so they were used in healing and calming. Sarah made a mental note to thank Gregori later for such a good opened the first book and by dawn when Mikhail and Raven retreated to the basement for the day Sarah had finished it. She cast circle and cast a blessing on Gregori and as Gregori laid down in the Earth he felt the energy course through him and knew that she was destined for greatness. A healer like himself. He sent himself to sleep and waited the next rising when he would tell Mikhail that he wanted to teach her. Take on her schooling in the healing arts.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mr. Dubrinsky" Sarah's voice shook as Mikhail checked the yard before letting the young girl outside to pick some flowers for a vase.

"Sarah."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dubrinsky. Its all my fault. If I weren't here all these men would not be after you so." Sarah sobbed, her head in her hands. Mikhail looked at her, surprised at her reaction and went forward to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. It's because I'm rich and many seek to harm me and those I claim to protect."

"Why would anyone do that? It's so wrong." Sarah said looking up at him. He gazed at her, his chest hurting because of what this girl has been through. He looked into her eyes, her eyelashes tipped with the fresh tears. He swiped at them and pulled her into an embrace. She felt so vulnerable and helpless she went to him, embracing him like she would have her own father. She pulled way first, and swiped at her tears. "I'm fine now." She said and smiled at Mikhail. She gathered her flowers and they went back inside.

"You are sure?" He asked, a little skeptical.

"No, but I've been through worse, remember?" She smiled and walked over to Raven and Mikhail could only stare after her. That was the first time that what had happened to her was brought up and she did so, so easily. Raven was laughing at something Sarah said when Mikhail jerked back to the present. He watched the females in the kitchen. Trying to make something inedible, he thought with a smile. The doorbell rang and he watched as Sarah flinched and stare at him. He smiled and scanned the area to see which of his men it was. The familiar minds of Gregori and Savannah met his own. He smiled at Sarah to alleviate her fears and he went to answer the door. Gregori and Savannah entered the dining room and Savannah went right to her mother to greet her and Gregori stayed by Mikhail but his eyes never strayed from Sarah. Sarah, as if she sensed his piercing silver eyes, turned to face him.

"You help rescue me. I thank you." She said and curtsied. Gregori watched in astonishment as she smiled at him.

"After what she has been through, she can still smile." He said to Mikhail. He used the private mental path that they shared.

"It is amazing isn't it? She is still scared a little of men and I don't think she made it to actually play with the children either. She keeps bringing up "Half Blood Whore" I don't know where she got that name but she seems to have accepted it as her own." Mikhail answered. They watched as Sarah continued her kitchen escapade with Raven and now Savannah too. They made chocolate chip cookies and Sarah enjoyed a couple with cool milk while she talked with the other two females. They laughed and joked but suddenly Sarah became silent. The others did not seem to notice the change but Mikhail, who had been watching her intently, saw at once the change. She fidgeted in her seat and kept looking outside through the window. Mikhail followed her gaze but could see nothing. He scanned and found nothing, yet Sarah was still fidgety and quiet. Sarah looked over at Mikhail as if she knew he had noticed. Her eyes were widening with something like fear but her mouth remained closed. Her eyes gazed at him but he knew she didn't see him, she was looking past him into whatever vision that sprang at her fragile mind. She shook her head and returned to the conversation with renewed interest.

"Well, it is time for us to be going, I only wanted to check up on her and she seems fine." Gregori said, standing up. Savannah followed him out after a quick goodbye to her father. Sarah gazed out the window and watched them walk into the forest. Raven walked over to Mikhail and held his hand.

"She is troubled by something." Raven said softly.

"I am troubled, as you all should be. The society will find me, not matter where I run. It is probably best to let me leave so that none of you get hurt." Sarah said softly. She turned her head to the right to look over at them and Mikhail saw a flicker or sorrow in her eye.

"We can't let you go. It is safer for you here." Mikhail said, trying, hoping she would understand.

"I am nothing more than a burden and a danger to you and your family. Please let me go." Sarah begged.

"The answer is no." Mikhail said, his voice hardening. He saw Sarah flinch but if he had to be firm against her leaving then he would. It was for her own damn good, why couldn't she see it?

"Very well sir." Sarah said. She gave him a quick head nod and left the room. Raven gave a sympathetic look to Mikhail and she followed her.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked as Sarah pulled on sneakers hat had been given to her that rising.

"Out. You want me to play with the children in the area. Fine, if it's the only way ill get to leave this prison I find myself in I will go play with them." Sarah said. Raven heard a hitch in Sarah's voice but said nothing. She just watched as Sarah left the house.

"I am sorry Raven. It is for her own good that she stay here." Mikhail said as he approached her.

"I know Mikhail, but she feels so trapped here."

"Why? We have given her everything she could need or want."

"And what of freedom?"

"That is not something I can just hand over to her. She needs to be kept safe."

"I know that, but she does not."

"That I cannot help." Mikhail said.

"You could allow her to go to the village during the day when no vampire to get her."

"And of the human society?"

"You know so many who reside in the village. Let them know she will be there and ask them to watch out for her. She is still a teenager Mikhail. She is going to be rebellious; we just have to be there when she needs us." Raven said turning to Mikhail. He looked down into her large pleading eyes and sighed.

"Very well, she may venture to town his morning." Mikhail conceded.

"Thank you honey." Raven said and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Mikhail groaned and scooped her into his arms. He carried her down the flight of stairs to the sleeping chamber.

Sarah walked along the beaten path and listened for anybody out playing at this time. She heard no one so she kept going. A movement in the bushes startled her. She jumped away from the bush but stared at it in curiosity to see what or who it was. A small rabbit bounded out of the bush and down the path and Sara laughed at her own fear. She continued down the path until it forked. She looked down one side then the other, they seemed to do a total ninety degree turn away from each other and neither looked better than the other. She chose the right side and continued. The path seemed to lead downward and for a little bit, was quite steep. She cautiously made her way don and finally the path evened out. She continued on, unsure of how far she had gone or if she could even go back up the path. She was about to sit for a rest when someone ran into her. She toppled over, the other person on top. Sarah gasped for breath as the other person's larger body restricted air flow to her lungs. The other person jumped off quickly.

"My apologies ma'am." He said politely. He helped her up and Sara stared at him, he was a modern day Adonis. His blonde hair hung at his side while his eyes were a clear blue and were soft and inviting. His build was perfect and he wore jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"No, no. its my fault." Sarah said, wiping dirt from her pants.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, looking around franticly.

"No where I guess. I was going to try to find someone to hang with. Dubrinski barely lets me out of the house."

"You know Dubrinski?" he asked, his voice suddenly shaky.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

"Has he, has he turned you into one of them?"

"One of what?" Sarah asked, fear had taken hold of her now.

"Vampire. He kills innocent men almost every night." The boy explained.

"What?" Sarah asked, skeptical.

"Its true, he killed most of my family. I have proof of his evil doings. He must be brought to justice."

"Why don't you go to the authorities?" Sarah asked, fear had rooted itself in her stomach and was steadily growing.

"Are you kidding? That bastard has the entire village in his hand and no one pays attention to the cruel and evil things he does off to the side. "

"He cant possibly. I live with him and he's-"

"You live with that monster?!" he asked quickly. He grabbed her by the upper arms and held on tight as if she would disappear if he let go. Sarah saw the madness in his eyes then and knew of her folly.

"Yes, I am a student here to study the culture and customs for my world studies class." Sarah said, recalling the lie she had previously used.

"You must come with me. I will take you to safety." He said, pulling her along.

"No, I really must return to the house. I'm expected." Sarah said, alarms going off in her head.

"No, I can't let you go back. I have to take you to where you might be safe."

"Help!" Sarah called into the forest. The man holding her spun to look at her, fury on his face.

"Shut up! Did you want the whole forest to know where you are going?" He snapped.

"Yes." Sarah said boldly. He struck her with a backhand to the mouth.

"Shut up and come on. We need to get out of here." He said and drug her along again. Sarah could taste the blood as it oozed from her split lip.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Someone asked from the edge of the woods. Sarah smiled and looked around to see Josef, piercings and all.

"Josef!" She called, happy to see someone she knew. Josef smiled and strode forward.

"Let her go." He said, his voice hardening.

"No, Dubrinski will not soil this innocent girl."

"Soil?" Josef asked with a chuckle. "If only you knew."

"Leave us, monster." Sarah tried to pull her hand out of his, hoping that the conversation was distraction enough. Unfortunately the man was still paying attention. "Stop struggling!" Sarah looked at him, fear in her eyes and complied.

"Never yell at her!" Josef said. He sprinted up to him and grabbed the man's other wrist in a viselike grip. "You will release her." He said, his voice dropped an octave and it was more compelling. The foolish man only held on tighter. Josef laughed and with a loud crack, the man's wrist was broken. The man cried out and let go of Sarah. Sarah pulled away and watched as Josef tied the mans hands together with a small bit of leather he produced from his pocket and pushed the man forward. "walk." He said and the man obeyed. Josef turned to Sarah and viewed the bruises on her arms and wrist. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes." She stammered. Josef watched as her body trembled and he reached out to her. Sarah went willingly and collapsed into tears in his arms. He picked her up and ordered the man to walk, making him lead them to Mikhail's house. They reached it but no one answered the door. Josef sighed and turned to the man.

"Guess you will have to do a bit more walking." He said lightly. The man continued on and soon they were at Gregori's house.

We must look a sight Josef thought to himself as he walked. Sarah was still in his arms, though she stopped sobbing, the tears still came. The man walked before him, stumbling and cursing him. They knocked on the door and Savannah ran to answer. She gasped at the sight of them and stepped aside. Gregori was right behind her, gazing at the scene before him.

"Who is this man?" Savannah asked ushering them inside.

"He was dragging Sarah along, trying to save her from Dubrinski and when she resisted he struck her." Josef explained, still holding the fragile girl in his arms.

"Where is Mikhail?" Gregori asked and he stepped forward.

"I don't know, we went to his house and the man knocked on the door but there is a chance Mikhail did not hear us." Josef said, eyeing a chair. Savannah motioned towards it and he sat in the overly cushioned chair, taking Sarah with him. He glanced down at her to find she had fallen asleep. He had not noticed before how fragile and small her body was.

"Why was she let out alone?" Gregori snapped.

"I don't know man. I just heard her call for help and I went running." Josef said.

"Perhaps we should call Daddy." Savannah said softly. Gregori nodded and walked over to Josef and Sarah. He looked over her injuries and healed the split lip with a swipe of his tongue.

"Gross man. She's like 18." Josef joked. He received a glare from Gregori that would have sent other Males running but Josef only smiled. Mikhail and Raven materialized next to Savannah.

"What happened?" Mikhail asked quickly as he plucked Sarah from Josef's arms.

"A thank you could be thrown out now and then." Josef grumbled as he got to his feet. "That you will have to ask her. I am only the rescuer." He said before he misted and left the house.

"You really could have been nicer dear." Raven said

"He is the one who brought back Sarah injured." Mikhail snapped.

"From what Josef said, you are lucky to have her back at all." Gregori put in. Sarah woke slowly, first hearing Gregori's voice then Mikhail's. She jerked awake in Mikhail's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and wept.

"I am surprised she has any tears left." Gregori said with a smile. "Although she always seems to be crying when you are around."

"Not funny. What happened Sarah?" he asked softly. With the memory of all that man had said coming back to her she pushed away from him and jumped from his arms.

"Who or what are you all?" she asked, her fear rising to unmanageable heights. She looked from one to the other and they each in turn looked away.

"We are Carpathians. We are of the earth." Mikhail said slowly.

"What does that mean? Are you vampires like the man said? Have you killed so many as he accused?"

"None of us are vampires. We hunt and kill vampires. It is what we do."

"You are vampires, monsters deserving of death. You poisoned the mind of this girl." The man spat. Mikhail turned on the man, a growl in his throat and fangs burst in his mouth, but Raven stopped him. He looked at where Raven was looking at and saw Sarah, her eyes wide with fear and a scream on her lips. She took two tentative steps backward and tried to slow the thoughts racing through her head.

"No, don't. I am not a monster. We are Carpathians. We save people, we do not kill." Mikhail stammered. Nothing he said did anything to belie her feelings and fears. Her eyes suddenly went dull and her mouth shut tight. Her body sort of went limp, all tension gone. Raven watched as her own fears were coming true. The poor girl was shutting down. She was detaching herself from everything. Savannah too watched in horror at what Sarah was doing. Mikhail looked on in both disappointment and anger, both for himself. Gregori went to the girl and tried to get a response but would get no more than one or two word answers. Sarah was taken home where she went straight to bed and slept while Mikhail and Raven went to ground to try to rest for what surely would be a trying time of trying to get Sarah to respond to anything..

Gregori was left to take care of the man and then he too went to ground with Savannah. When they all woke next, none were surprised to find Sarah just as she had been last night. She sat at the window and looked out at the woods. She was listless and dreamy, her mind not all there. Raven tried to get her to eat but failed miserably. Falcon was sent for to see if he could get her to talk but she just sat in the chair and stared at him like he was in a dream. He tried talking, joking, begging, but nothing worked. She was still quiet and still. Finally Josef was sent for after Mikhail gave him a hasty apology for he actions the night before. Josef shrugged it off and walked down the hall towards Sarah. As soon as he entered the room there was a flicker of recognition in Sarah's eyes but then it was gone and she stayed as she was. Josef did not try to get her to talk, he did not joke or yell, or plead. He simply sat there and waited for Sarah to come around. After Josef left shortly before dawn, Raven was able to talk Sarah into eating. Though she only ate some bread and cheese and drank juice, it was enough to give Raven hope. Josef was sent for the next night and the next, but besides Sarah eating, nothing else happened for about a month.

Finally Sarah spoke. She was put to bed and as Mikhail and Raven were leaving she told them goodnight. They both spun around but Sarah was already asleep. The news shot through the community and everyone was filled with joy. Although not many had actually met Sarah, everyone heard of her story and each prayed she would recover from this. Josef's visits stopped for a while because he had to visit friends in a different country and Sarah relapsed and closed up again. When Josef returned it was decided that for Sarah's sake, she would live with Josef, Byron and Antonietta to recoup. Sarah was moved into their guest bedroom and there she would stay until she was deemed normal or recovered. She would learn many things there, but none would prepare her for what would lie ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 5

Sarah glanced around her room. It was the guest room at the house but it was given specifically to her for her use. The family even helped her paint the walls an deep black and bought silk curtains to match. They bought her things often and were always spoiling her. She had taken a long time to open up to them and they slowly showed her their world. It had been five years since she moved in and she was starting to really open up to almost everyone, except Gregori that is. He would always scare her she thought with a smile. Someone knocked on her door and she went to answer it.

"Hey, we are getting ready to go over to Mikhail's home for the celebration." Byron said beaming. Sarah had grown up a little and she was his little girl, to be pampered and spoiled.

It was Raven's idea that they start celebrating birthdays as a whole community again and this evening it was Mikhail's birthday. Everyone was happy and excited, although some who came from fare away were wary. Something had happened long ago when they attempted this but Byron had told her that ever since the race was thriving, it was a good idea since there were few unclaimed males close to turning. Sarah smiled up at him and spun to grab her shoes and purse.

"I am ready. Although,-"Sarah started.

"What is bothering my little girl?" Byron asked, stopping their progression down the hall. He turned to her and looked in her eyes as if the answer was written there.

"Will they be angry with me? I was rather rude and I left them for you. Will they hate me for my actions?" Sarah asked. She looked into his large warm eyes with her own fear filled pleading ones. Byron smiled mentally, only Sarah would be worried about their feelings after her episode.

"I am sure they will be fine. And if they are not, oh well. We love you." Byron said, dragging her into an embrace. Sarah giggled and tried to pull away.

"Come on Dad, let go." Sarah said. Her laughter grew. Byron smiled as she struggled to get away but his heart warmed as she called him dad. It was something he established years ago. Since he was taking her in as his child its only fair she call him dad. It helped her get the family feeling back but it was purely for selfish reasons that he called him that.

"What could possibly be holding you guys up?" Josef called from the door. Antonietta was laughing as Byron sent a mental image of the struggle. Byron let Sarah go and she burst into a sprint towards the door. She past Antonietta and continued down the path towards Mikhail's home. Josef shifted on the fly into a wolf and ran alongside her, easily keeping pace. Over the years he had grown a little protective of Sarah as an older brother and he was often with her to make sure nothing happened to her. Byron and Antonietta followed behind at a more leisurely pace. When Sarah had grown weary of running she slowed to a walk, gasping for air. Josef walked slowly next to her.

"Wanna ride?" Josef asked, giving her a grin. Sarah smiled at him and his thoughtfulness.

"Yes, that could be fun but I'm wearing a skirt." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on, just hop on." Josef groused. Sarah smiled and swung one leg over the wolf's side and she sat on his back. She gently wrapped her arms around Josef's neck and he took off. Byron and Antonietta easily kept pace without shifting and Sarah laughed at the sight of them. They arrived before the big rush and Sarah walked down the familiar halls until she reached the large kitchen. Raven was singing as she pulled a large cake out of the oven. She turned and saw Sarah and almost dropped it. She set it on the stovetop quickly and reached for Sarah, who went willingly into her arms. Sarah stood in amazement as tears seemed to flow endlessly out of her eyes onto Raven's apron.

"I am so glad that you are well." Raven said softly running her fingers through Sarah's hair.

"You are not mad at me?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Is that what you thought? You thought we would be angry with you? Why would you think that?" Raven asked pulling away.

"I was very rude, and I shouldn't have worried you so. I also was such a burden to you both." Sarah confessed.

"You were nothing more than we wanted. We wanted to see you were safe and I see you have grown beautifully. The outfit looks lovely on you." Raven said smiling. Sarah returned the smile. The outfit was made by Byron after she showed him what she wanted. It was a long cotton skirt that was a deep blue, almost black and the shirt was a tank top with a lace over shirt and within its dark folds there were small stars that glittered in the light. Mikhail walked into the kitchen with Byron and stopped when he saw Sarah. Sarah raced over and hugged Mikhail tight. He, after a moment of shock, returned the hug.

"You look very pretty tonight." He said softly.

"Thank you" Sarah said as she pulled away. She bobbed a curtsy and left the room to find Josef and the others. She found them in the large living room. They were all either playing a video game or watching one. They waved at Sarah and motioned for her to join them. She was bout to when Gregori entered the room to check on his daughters Anya and Anastasia. Josef sensed the alarm in Sarah at Gregori's entrance and leapt to her rescue. He ushered her over and sat her next to Stefan Dubrinski. Gregori watched as this occurred and Sarah swore he was laughing at her. She watched quietly as the others played the game and even laughed when Skyler beat Josef. It seemed like hours before they were ushered into the dining room for the celebration. Many humans had been invited and they were served food and beverages while the Carpathians talked and laughed. As soon as they had their fill they all moved into the large living room. Sarah lost track of Josef and wandered round the room, looking for anyone who looked friendly enough to talk to her. She spotted a lone man in the far corner of the room. He was sitting, looking out the window as if he were watching the progression of the moon whose beams shone down onto his silver hair. It was a color that Sarah had never seen in hair before. Sure she had seen grey but this shone bright. No, it was definitely silver. He looked so lonely that she wanted to cheer him up. She was on her way over when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Gregori looking at her with such curiosity in his eyes.

"He looks so lonely." Sarah said. The man in the corner looked up, startled. He looked over at Sarah and the man holding her arm. He sprang across the room with lightning speed and pulled Sarah towards him and threw Gregori across the room where he collided with several other males who looked at the silver haired stranger, wary. Josef stepped forward but Mikhail held him back.

"Hunter. Release the girl. You are hurting her and she is very scared." Mikhail said calmly.

"She is mine and no other will handle her as he did." He growled. Sarah stood, shocked into silence by the man.

"She is also human and is very scared. You must try to be gentle." Raven said and joined her husband.

"Please." Sarah pleaded, her voice a whisper. He looked down at her and saw the fear that they spoke of. He released her immediately and misted. He left the house and disappeared into the forest, a cry of anguish resonated around the trees. Sarah looked up at Byron who hurried over to her. He held her arm gently to look at the large bruise that the hunter had left on her arm. It was a perfect handprint with fingers wrapped around her upper arm. She looked over at Mikhail, tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Mikhail, I have ruined everything." She cried and then she too left the room. Josef started after her but even Byron stopped him.

"She needs us, why won't you go help her?" Josef accused.

"She needs to think and we are not the ones she wishes to speak to." Byron said gently. Byron looked around to find Mikhail had left as well and Raven was back to playing the happy hostess.

Mikhail found Sarah sitting by the flowers, her cheeks wet with freshly fallen tears. He strode over to her and sat beside her. She refused to look up, the tears dripping onto the dirt she was sitting on.

"I am s-s-sorry for ruining everything." Sarah sobbed. Mikhail looked at her in contemplation.

"You ruined nothing; if anything you have given me the greatest gift. You have given one of my hunters a life; a reason to live. I think it is I who should be thanking you." Mikhail said and glanced up at the stars. Sarah followed his gaze and there they sat until Raven had to bring them in for the cake and presents. After the festivities everyone made their ways home. The males escorted the humans home, joking and laughing to make the humans feel comfortable. Josef took Sarah home and she retired to her room, feigning a headache. Josef stared after her, afraid of what was to come for her, knowing that the hunter could take her any day. Antonietta joined him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"Do not fear Josef, he will take care of her and give her the space she needs." She said softly and she continued down the hall to the door that led to the sleeping chamber. Josef too went to ground and Byron joined Antonietta after he returned, but not before checking in on Sarah. Sarah was asleep by then but tears still hung on the tips of her lashes.

Sarah woke at mid day as she usually did and she left her room to sneak out to view the mountains during the day and to speak with someone in the village about how much it would cost to get a gift for Josef for his birthday and how long it would take to ship. She opened the door and found an envelope on the railing that surrounded their porch. She opened it and found an invitation to dinner that evening with a man named Sodo. Sarah looked around and seeing no one she stuffed the letter in her pocket and took off for the village and walked down the sidewalk, never glancing up to peer into the crowd. She stopped short just outside a jewelry store and felt a compulsion to go in. Sarah peered into the wall to wall cases of gold, diamonds, jewels and silver until she came to a particular bracelet. It had a small silver figurine of a wolf with black sapphires for eyes. She stared at for a few moments before the shop keeper came over.

"You are Sarah right? I saw you at the party last night. That is a nice piece you are eyeing here, you have a great eye for quality." He said smiling wide. Sarah returned his smile; this man was easy to talk with.

"Thank you very much. I trust you had a good time at the party?" she asked casually.

"Yes. I had a great time." The shop keeper beamed. "You really like this piece? Would you like to try it on?"

"If I could please." Sarah said thoughtfully, unsure of why she was drawn to it so. The shopkeeper took it out of the case and it fit perfectly around her slim wrist. The shopkeeper smiled bright at her.

"Would you like to have it?" He asked.

"How much is it?" Sarah asked, looking for a price tag.

"Call it a gift." The shopkeeper said.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. It must cost a small fortune." Sarah protested.

"Actually the man who makes these pieces does so for free and we sell the pieces cheap to those who can not afford others. This piece seems to fit you so perfectly though, I can't help but think it was made for you." The shopkeeper said thoughtfully. "Take it. It is yours." He said and wandered off to help a couple who had arrived to look for wedding rings. Sarah left the store and made her way back. She had forgotten about her errand and she went home to rest for that evening.

"I have a date to go to." Sarah said to the forest. She went to her room and pulled out the letter again.

Sarah,

I cordially invite you to dinner this evening. We shall dine at the Red Wynn. I will pick you up at seven o'clock and you shall return before midnight.

Forever Yours

Sodo Lukanov

Sarah smiled and placed the letter on her dresser. She turned to her closet and began taking out different dresses that she could wear that evening. She settled on a long red dress made of a cool material much like silk. She picked out an earring necklace set that had small rubies dripping off the metal. She grabbed her black flats because she was hopeless in heels. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack as she waited for her family to rise. The clock struck six and Sarah was ready to go by the door, but her family had not risen yet. Half an hour later, they still had not risen. She was sitting by the door as the clock struck seven and a knock sounded at the door. She jumped up to answer and found the silver haired man from last night's party. He was wearing nice black pants with a red silk button up shirt. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it hung down his back, muck like the horse's mane. He bowed low to her and held out his hand. She placed one hand in his, hesitantly. If her pause caused him any offense or pain, he did not show it. He looked up her offered arm to see the bruise he had put there the night before. He winced at the pain he had caused his Lifemate. There was a noise behind Sarah and she turned to see both Josef and Byron glaring at Sodo.

"What brings you here?" Josef snapped.

"I had invited Sarah to dinner and she accepted." Sodo said coolly.

"Well I was never told this." Byron interjected, looking at Sarah.

"You sleep during the day. When was she supposed to tell you?" Sodo said with a smirk.

"Please stop." Sarah said to both Sodo and Byron. Sodo nodded and turned to Sarah.

"You look amazing." He said taking her hand. Sarah blushed as Sodo placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. His lips lingered just a moment but it sent liquid heat throughout her body. She felt the color rise in her cheeks as Josef made a noise. Sodo led her down the mountainside to the village leavinf both Byron and Josef glaring at the back of Sodo's head. They strode down the sidewalk, the stars shining bright and Sarah could swear she heard soft music playing. Sodo made no move to grasp her hand; it seemed he was content enough to just be in her presence. They reached the Red Wynn and they were escorted to their table. It was by a window that overlooked the forest. Sodo did not order food, but he told Sarah to order whatever she liked. She settled on a Caesar salad, not wanting to seem fat or anything.

"I see you found my gift." Sodo said suddenly.

"What gift?" Sarah asked, looking around. Sodo reached out and grasped Sarah's wrist and held it up to her.

"This is from you? But the shopkeeper gave it to me." Sarah said quickly.

"Yes, I made it for you." Sodo said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. It is so pretty." Sarah said looking down lovingly at the charm. "Your name is Sodo right?" She asked and looked up at him. His eyes were laughing and he nodded. "What does it mean?"

"I was named after the Wolf god Sodo. He was the god of war, good looks, and the unknown."

"Well two out of three isn't bad." Sarah said with a smile.

"I will tell you anything you want to know about me." He said with a wicked smile.

"Are you an only child?"

"No. I have seven siblings. My oldest brother named Toboe, he was the wolf god of the sun, life and leader of the gods. He is mated to Syhthvenos, named after the wolf goddess of nature, wisdom and queen of the gods. Then there is Sypress, Toboe's younger twin sister, who is named after the wolf goddess of underworld, death, and shadows. Then there is Vieinay god of the water, wind, and the moon. There is Girendo, god of earth, stars and mountains. There is Necroy, named for the wolf god of magick. Then there is my little sister Luna who was named after the wolf goddess of the Luna flower, kindness and spirits. Besides Luna, all others are older than me." Sodo said, dragging up long put away memories.

"Do you see them often?"

"No." He said, his voice was full of regret.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, genially curious.

"We had a falling out after our parents died." He said slowly.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

"For what? The falling out? For whom? Me? My siblings? My parents? That is all out of your control. Do not worry about me so." He said, staring in wonder at his Lifemate. In all his life he had never expected to find her but there she was; the light to his darkness. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Sarah asked looking at him with a puzzled glace.

"The bruise. I was too harsh. I just had not felt so much in so long that I lost myself." Sodo said, he hated himself for hurting her. Sarah shook her head with a smile.

"I do not blame you. I have lived with Carpathians for years now. I understand what happens to the males." She said. The sound of her voice that carried so much understanding and forgiveness wrenched at his heart. All the wickedness in his heart, she forgave every bit of it. He was undeserving of such a perfect woman. He was too busy lost in his own thoughts that his failed to notice that her salad had been brought to her. "I know the horrors that an unattached male can do and withstand and succumb to. I only ask that you give me time." She said, as if those words were the hardest she ever had to utter.

"Anything. How much time?" Sodo asked.

"One month. That is long enough to say goodbye to everyone." She said thoughtfully.

"We are not moving to the north pole dear." He laughed.

"Then where?"

"Where ever you choose." He said with a smile.

"I choose? Why am I choosing?"

"You are my other half. I need you and only you."

"Where do you live now?" She asked, trying to think up a compromise.

" Kanantik." He said with a wistful voice.

"Where is that?"

"Belize. It is very secluded and it suited my needs. It is what I call home."

"Then that is where we shall live." She said firmly.

"If that is what you want." Sodo said, cautious.

"What?" Sarah asked, a little worried at his look.

"It is nothing dear. Eat, you need the nutrition." He said waving a hand at her salad. She ate slowly and glanced up at him a few times and it seemed he never stopped watching her. She would have thought it weird but there was so much awe and wonder in his eyes. She finished her salad and pushed the plate away from her. Sodo flagged down a waiter and paid with a hundred and told the waiter to keep the tip. Sodo ushered Sarah outside and they started down the street, a warm breeze blew and with it, it brought the aroma of the wild flowers that grew nearby. Sarah smiled and looked at Sodo who was now watching the moon. Sarah reached out and grasped his hand with her own and shocked him back to the present.

"Its almost eleven. We should probably head back now." Sarah said with a smile.

"You are right." He said. And together they walked; hand in hand back to Sarah's home.


	7. Chapter 6

Sodo strode up the front walkway to the home of his Lifemate. Snow feathered his hair and lashes and covered the landscape. He had been courting her for three years now. The one month flew out the window long ago. He knocked deliberately, his hand in his pocket, touching the cool circle of silver. Although the metal was cool, it seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. Sarah answered the door in a long black skirt and a matching blouse that had little stars stitched into the fabric. Sodo smiled at her, he seemed to do that a lot after he found her all those years ago at Mikhail's party.

"Come in, we were just starting on the presents." Sarah said joyfully. Sodo walked down the hall, looking at the hanging garland that decorated the walls. He entered the living room to see Byron, Antonietta, and Josef, each with a present in hand. They welcomed him in and he sat by Josef on the floor and a gift was tossed onto his lap. Sarah kissed his cheek and sat next to him and grabbed her own gift. He had not received a give in centuries and looked at each of the family members who smiled at him. They had fully welcomed him into their family. He unwrapped a crystal moon with a wolf's face etched into it. He stared in wonder at the gift and looked at Byron who looked pointedly at Sarah who was carefully avoiding his gaze. She had unwrapped a stack of books and was reading the back of each. After a few more gifts the family sat and enjoyed each other's company. Sodo stood and helped Sarah up as well. He made to kneel and Sarah thought he was picking something up so she looked away for a moment.

"Sarah Rosalynn Justicano, Will you be my wife?" Sodo said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared down at him in surprise.

"Yes, yes I will." She said, tears springing to her eyes. He smiled wide and kissed her, his mouth capturing hers, beckoning, demanding more. Josef coughed and the couple released each other. Sarah gazed lovingly at her ring. It was old; the silver decorated with a dragon, each individual scale was detailed. The eyes were black but the fire the dragon breathed was rubies and topaz. She looked up into Sodo's eyes with such intensity and love that Byron smiled and knew that they would be ok. Sarah was alright with the arrangement.

"When will he convert you?" Josef asked, looking at his adopted sister with worry and sorrow. He was sad because to him, he was losing a family member. It was also heart wrenching to him because he was hundreds of years older than she was but within a few short years, she had hers and she was moving out to Belize with him. Byron looked down on his adopted son and sighed. He could see the defeat radiating from Josef but had no words of comfort for him. When it was time then his Lifemate would find him or vice versa. Sarah too looked at her brother with sadness.

"Do not worry Josef. When the timing is right you will find her. Of that I am sure." Sodo said looking down at Josef with a sad smile.

"You must go show Raven and Mikhail." Antonietta said with excitement.

"We are all going to the party, yes?" Sodo asked.

"Ye we are going, we just wanted to open the first few for just the family here." Byron said standing. With a wave of his hand, he and Antonietta were dressed elegantly. Josef rose and he too was dressed in the same fashion. Sara smiled and was about to go upstairs to get dressed when a whisper of a breeze swirled about her and she was wearing the dress she had picked out. It was a long sleeved white cotton dress that had a red sash around the middle that tied into a bow in the back. The skirt billowed a little and brushed lightly against the floor. She was wearing white flats that had accents of the same red ribbon used for the sash. Her long red hair too was pulled up with the same ribbon.

"You are beautiful piccola." Sodo said as he appraised her.

"Thank you." Sarah said before she blushed. Sodo laughed hard at her reaction and he and Byron led the way to Mikhail's. When they arrived, Sodo fell back to escort Sarah in himself. Mikhail spotted them immediately.

"Byron told me you had been courting her. I am afraid I did not get to see much of either of you these past years." Mikhail said and grasped the hunters forearm in respect. Sodo bowed and Sarah curtsied to the Prince. Raven approached and her eyes went straight toward the ring on Sarah's finger. Sarah smiled at Raven who returned it whole heartedly.

"Now the party can begin. Sodo, most of the hunters have gathered around the fire to tell tales or compare battle scars, real men stuff. You should join them while Sarah helps me in the kitchen." Raven said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Sodo obeyed her at once and Sarah was led to the kitchen. "So, how have you been?"

"I have been wonderful. And yourself?"

"I have had a great year. I am finally able to conceive again and this time I will not fail Mikhail. I will give him a son who survives." Raven said firmly. "Ok, I wanted to speak with you about Sodo. Mikhail does not share my concern but I worry a lot about you." Raven started. Sarah sat on the counter's edge as she waited for Ravens spiel. "Mikhail nor many of his most ancient hunters can remember ever hearing of a Sodo. He is completely unknown to them and it worries me."

"It should not worry you. He is my Lifemate and I am his. We are happy. He wants nothing more than my happiness." Sarah said, recalling memories of peace and happiness with Sodo.

"If you are sure." Raven said, doubtful.

"She is sure." They both turned to see Sodo leaning against the doorframe with Mikhail beside him.

"Raven, she is fine. She knows what she needs and wants." Mikhail said.

"But he is a mystery to us all. Why are you alright with her going off to a stranger? If you have forgotten she is targeted by the society. She needs to be in the care of those we trust." Raven argued.

"That is enough Raven. I trust the hunter. Gregori trusts the hunter. Even Darius trusts the hunter. Although, he does seem to know something about Sodo that no one else does. It is not our place to intervene." Mikhail said, an edge forming in his voice. He had known this moment was coming. Raven was too protective and lenient on the ways of Lifemates. She fought for Sarah's freedom but never looked to see the love that she and Sodo shared. Raven shot a glare his way and brushed past them both. Sodo went to stand next to Sarah who was still perched on the edge of the counter. "I apologize for that. She is so bent on Sarah living a normal human life that she forgets the Carpathian ways sometimes." Mikhail sighed.

"No apologies are necessary my prince. She is doing what she thinks is right for Sarah and that is all I wish to do a well." Sodo said with a warm smile. Sarah hopped off the counter and strode over to Mikhail. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and then she too left the room. Mikhail looked over at Sodo who had no problem with Sarah's actions and he too became intrigued.

_"Darius." _he called out, knowing that he was in the other room.

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you know of Sodo and his family?" _ Mikhail heard faint chuckling and got a little annoyed.

_"I am not touching that one Mikhail, unless of course, you order me to." _Darius said. He knew full well that Mikhail never really ordered people to do anything. Sodo brushed past Mikhail and sought out Sarah. He entered the living room to find her munching on some popcorn with a few human children.

"Many Carpathians here are puzzled by you." Sodo turned to see Darius.

"Are they?" Sodo asked. He looked around to see many of the hunters slide a quick glance at him. "I did not know I was the subject of mere gossip.

"It is no mere gossip Sodo. They wish to know of you. You have spoken to little who is here and they are afraid of the unknown." Darius said. He set down the glass of wine he had been holding on to for the purpose of keeping up the charade of normalcy.

"My story is not a pleasant one, nor is it one they want to hear. You know that." Sodo said with a sigh.

"I know that, but they are uneasy. I am only passing on a message." Darius said before he disappeared into the crowd. Sodo looked over at where he had last seen Sarah and she was gone. He scanned the house, looking to where she had gotten off to and found her a few rooms away with the hunters. He smiled at her mingling skills and followed her. As soon as he entered several hunters backed away from Sarah and gave Sodo a wide birth. He strode over to Sarah who looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Hello darling." She said.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt your campfire." Sodo said and bowed to the group and with a small amount of control he strode from the room to speak with Mikhail. Sarah turned back to the hunters who again surrounded her.

"Where is he from?"

"Does he have family?"

"How old is he." The questions flew at a laughing Sarah.

"I shan't tell you anything. Mostly because I don't know most of that." Sarah said. The hunters all looked at her, confused. Surely since they have dated for years he might have told her something. "I am afraid I cannot help you. Perhaps you might ask him yourself." She said pointedly. She rose and left, the hunters parted so she could leave. She wandered through the halls, wanting to find Sodo; she was never comfortable if he was too far away for too long.

_"Where is Sodo?"_ The words found their way into her head and she looked around franticly. No one else heard them. Only her. _"His scent is all over you. Where is he?" _The voice demanded again.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

_"Toboe" _he answered. The memory of their first date ran through her head when Sodo told her about his siblings. _"So he has told you of me. That is interesting. Where might I find him?"_

"Why don't you ask him?"

_"He is hiding, I do not know if it is intentional or subconscious." _ Toboe answered thoughtfully. He did not think she would catch on so quickly. This one is smart, he thought.

"Well I can't help you and frankly I look crazy standing here talking to myself." She said under her breath. She continued down the hall when she ran into Gregori, almost literally.

"Where are you going so quickly little one?" He asked with a smile.

"To find Sodo." She said, standing straighter to face him head on. He chuckled and continued on his way.

_"He has mage eyes. Be careful for him. He radiates power."_ Toboe warned. Sarah shook her head with a smile. She knew about Gregori. Toboe had no way of knowing that though. Gregori spun quickly and walked back to Sarah.

"Who is talking to you?" Gregori asked, a glimmer of fear crossed his face.

"No one." Sarah said weakly.

"Who is talking to you? You will tell me this." Gregori repeated.

"I am- um- talking, I'm not- um- he is" Sarah stammered. Suddenly Gregori was down the hall in a crumpled heap on the floor. He stood slowly and looked right at Sodo.

"You have distressed my Lifemate quite enough for one evening." Sodo said quietly and calmly through clenched teeth.

"Really? Then ask who was speaking to her just now." Gregori sneered; he knew Sarah would not try to lie to Sodo. Sodo turned to Sarah, his eyes questioning.

"Who was speaking to you?" Sodo asked when Sarah did not come right out with an explanation.

"Toboe." Sarah said, tears springing to her eyes. The shock forced Sodo to rock back on his heels. He looked down at Sarah to find she had left. He turned to Gregori and bowed an apology. Gregori nodded and Sodo left, scanning the area for Sarah. Much of the party had died down for the most part. When Sodo got outside he scanned again, finding that she had gone home with her family. He raced there but found the house silent. Sarah was in her room, trying to sleep. She tossed and turned, waiting for the dreams to swoop her away on feathery arms to the bittersweet oblivion that she so craved. Sodo did not enter, he simply stared. She was restless and I was his fault. He had over reacted and he knew she was afraid but still pressed for the knowledge of who had contacted her. He shook his head and turned to take to the sky but froze. Toboe was standing feet from him, his golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. Toboe's black hair whipped around his head in the wind that was slowly rising.

"Brother." Sodo whispered.

"I need you." Toboe said, his voice though full of pride held a small amount of sorrow.

"What is it brother?" Sodo asked, knowing after the fight they had that Toboe would not seek him out unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It is Syhthvenos. She is sick, sick with something I have never seen before. I need your power to help her. I am weak from trying and none of our other siblings are strong enough. You were the only one to inherit our Da's strength. Please! I apologize for upsetting your Lifemate, I do. I should not have involved her but I needed you." Toboe pleaded. Sodo looked at his ragged brother with sympathy and nodded.

"I will help you, but you must promise to take Sarah into your care should I get the illness or something happens to me." Sodo said firmly. Toboe nodded earnestly and he took to the sky. Sodo took to the sky to follow him, but not before leaving an envelope on Sarah's windowsill.

Sarah woke and found the envelope.

_Sarah,_

_I regret to inform you that I must leave for a while. My family needs me and I must go. Toboe has been informed to take you in and protect you should something happen to me. Stay safe and I love you more than air itself. I will return in three weeks, if I ever do return. Please do not worry. It is nothing too serious and even if it were I would never allow it to take me away from your pure soul. Remember that I love you and that I will always be there for you should there be real need. _

_ Sodo_

Tears slid down Sarah's cheeks at the immense emptiness that she felt. She pressed the letter to her chest and walked listlessly to the kitchen. Antonietta had made a fresh salad for Sarah but Sarah did not even touch it. Sarah kept walking, out the door and down the path, hoping to catch a glimmer of her Lifemate. She did not even notice that she was still wearing her nightwear in the forest and she seemed not to hear the movements and sounds around her. She came to a small clearing where she found a mother wolf with her two cubs. Sarah stopped briefly to watch but the heartache beckoned that she continue, so onward she went. It is quite possible that she decided then that she would try to follow him. Although, it was probably predetermined that way Sarah thought. Sara sped up, but her human form could only go so fast. She tripped and fell several times but she just continued on, unsure if she was even going in the right direction. It was not until midday when she stopped to rest that she actually thought about what she was doing. The distance between them had made her desperate and she knew then that she was doing it wrong. She should have gone to the village and to the airport instead of walking through the mountains. She looked around and saw nothing that looked familiar.

"Damn it!" she shouted, aware now of her predicament. "I hope they are good trackers because I am far away I'm sure." She tried to go back where she had come from but turning around she was not sure where that was. She started off in one direction and continued on, sure that if she kept going she would run into something. Hours later, she still had found nothing. She was about to give up when she heard something. It was several men ahead of her. Sarah sped up to catch them but hung back when she saw what they were carrying; ropes of garlic, stakes, hammers, and two in the back carried a coffin. They each had a backpack on and all laughed and trudged on.

"haha, the damn vampire will get it now, huh?" the one in the lead asked eagerly.

"That's right son, he will pay for his crimes." Another answered. Sarah thought quickly, she knew it was of Carpathians that they spoke and she had to save them.

"HELP! You must help!" Sarah screamed running up to the group. They all turned to her, startled and the two carrying the coffin almost dropped it.

"What is wrong dear?" one man asked. He looked her over and noticed the scratches, cuts, bruises and dirt covering her and mistook that for abuse.

"Its that man, that monster!" Sarah spat.

"Who?"

"Dubrinski." Sarah said, smiling on the inside at the men's reactions.

"What has that monster done to you?" one man asked running toward her.

"Kept me locked up he did. Fed from me, always taking my blood. He hurt me." Sarah said quietly, feigning shame.

"We will help you girl, come here." Sarah walked over to them. "This vampire can wait, Girl, will you take us to Dubrinski's"

"I would but I'm afraid I'm lost. I have escaped in the morning hours and now could not find my way back."

"We could take you to the village, could you find your way from there?" the man asked.

"Yes." Sarah said quietly. "You won't let him hurt me anymore will you?" She asked. She raised her head and the man saw the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"No, he will never hurt you again. We can't go tonight, too much of the day has passed, we must go tomorrow. You will stay the night with us, it will be our only way to ensure your safety from them vamps." He said. Sarah nodded and from sheer exhaustion from the long way she had come and the fear she was feeling, she fainted. The man handed over his stakes and picked her up. He carried her back down the mountain and to the cabin the men shared as home base. He laid Sarah on the floor in the corner and covered her with blankets. There she would sleep the rest of the day and that night undisturbed. The men took turns guarding her and each man had the urge to touch her, make sure she was safe, feel the warmth of her skin beneath their own and each man resisted. When she rose the next morning she heard the men moving about. She sat up and looked around to see a large table in the middle of the room cavered with charts, and maps. The walls were large maps with red pins in them and several pictures of some of the Carpathians she knew. She stood and the man who walked into the room ducked out to fetch her some food. It was only some bread and jerky and a small glass of millk but in her desolate state, it was all she could stomach. They left shortly after, the men volunteered to carry Sarah because she was still weak and clumsy, but they each had their own selfish reasons. The village came into view that afternoon, just before four. They set her down and she trudged up the mountain, trying to buy her time for the sun to set. Clouds filled the sky and they trudged on, a dense fog rolling in out of nowhere. The men started to whisper things but Sarah was out of ideas, until…She ran, bolted away from the men but one man was faster than she and tackled her. He mounted her and raised one fist.

"You bitch, you led us right to them!" He shouted. He swung, throwing all force into his punch and it caught her on the nose and with a loud crack, it was broken and blood showered him and flowed down Sarah's face. He wrapped his hands around Sarah's throat and squeezed, slowly to hold her there, under his control. Sarah gasped for air and struggled under him, her air supply leaving her. He vision blurred and she was about to pass out when he released her. She choked for air and just when she was starting to breath normaly he squeezed her throat. "That's what you get bitch! You lied to us, led us to our deaths. You will pay!" The shouts of the other men distracted him for a moment and that was all Sarah needed. She pushed and wriggled and she was free. She ran from him and was running when a loud sound almost caused her to turn and see what it was and then her shirt felt really wet and Sarah brushed one hand against it to wipe whatever it was away but it was sticky. She looked down to see a red syrupy substance ooze down her shirt and onto her legs. Her eyebrows raised and she fell to her knees. She looked around and saw the man was gone, no sign of his existence. Sarah laid down on the ground and waited for the death that was surely upon her. The blood kept flowing, even as she heard people approach her. He r eyes remained closed for she knew it must be he men to kill her. She was picked up and cradled against a solid chest. Her eyes opened in surprise and she saw Gregori's face, set and determined. He never once looked down at her, he kept striding forward purposely. Sarah ried to look around and aw Byron, Mikhail, Falcon, and Josef, who had tears running down his face and he had a look of defeat. Sarah wanted to tell him that it was ok but she did not have the strength.

_"Do not worry little one. You will live, I will save you because there is no other option." _ Gregori's voice resonated in her mind. He glanced down at her then and she saw something in his eyes, almost like doubt. They arrived at Mikhail's and they moved to the sleeping chamber. Gregori placed her on the dirt floor and herbs were crushed and candles lit and several males and the females who had been waiting began to chant. Gregori split his wrist and offered it to Sarah who took it without hesitation, she knew what had to be done and she was willing to do it. They exchanged blood twice more and he tried to heal the wound but she had lost much too much blood and some organs were damaged. The pain hit her in waves and no one could help her through it because that was something only the Lifemate could do. They simply watched on, some of the females shed tears at her pain. Sarah was put to ground and at the next rising she would rise as one of them. They all left, except for Mikhail and Raven who slept in the bed in the chamber.

Mikhail rose first and strode over to where they had put Sarah. He moved the earth with a flick of his wrist and picked Sarah up. He clothed her in a simple nightgown and placed her in the bed beside Raven who woke and rose as well. Mikhail heaved a sigh and he woke up Sarah who woke slowly and looked at Mikhail with large knowing eyes.

"I am sorry my prince." She said as she sat up.

"Sorry?"

"I led them to you, I only needed to find my way home and those men deserved to die."

"I know, we found their "Vampire hunter" equipment." Mikhail said softly.

"They were going to kill another. I stopped them and pleaded they save me from a vampire here. I told them you hurt me, it was the only way. I am so sorry." Sarah sobbed. Mikhail wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"It is alright. You saved that Carpathian and you saved us all. Now there is less of the society around to kill us." Mikhail said softly. "Will you let me into your mind to see who you saved? Where you were?" Sarah nodded and felt Mikhail slide into her mind and looked through her memories. He pulled out and turned to Raven. "She saved Shea and Jacques. They are in their cabin farther off."

"Thank god, the men would have killed their son." Raven said.

"You are one little miracle worker." Mikhail said to Sarah. They all went upstairs and Sarah went to the kitchen and perched on the edge of one of the counters as Raven and Mikhail went outside to take in the night together. There was a knock at the door and Sarah went to answer and found Aiden, one of the golden twins. He carried a few bottles of a red substance.

"Mikhail asked that I bring you these." He said and set them down. He opened up one and the smell hit Sarah like a punch to the gut. Hunger raced through Sarah, guiding her actions. She reached out and took the offered bottle and drank deeply. She downed the bottle and moved to the next. She had drunk three bottled before she had had enough. After the second she regained her self awareness and looked at Aiden expecting to see contempt or perhaps disgust. She saw neither. He was smiling at her, never once showing distaste.

"It is alright little one. I feed from the bottles often as my Lifemate seems to enjoy almost killing us with her wild ways I needed emergency suppkies." Aiden said with a bright smile. Thunder cracked outside causing Sarah to jump. "My Lifemate disagrees. I did have the bottle system before she showed up but I seem to need more of it after she came." Sarah set down the empty bottle and looked, just looked at Aiden. He was different. His hair gold and his eyes matched. He was warm and inviting where the others, though nothing but polite and nice, and awesome, still looked cold and unapproachable. Aiden chuckled at her thought and bowed and left to go back to his own Lifemate and left Sarah alone in the house. Sarah sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the television and watched an old cartoon while waiting for Mikhail and Raven's return. Sarah sat and waited but even as dawn approached they did not return.

_"It is alright little one." _Mikhail's voice found its way into her head, pulling warmth along with it.

_"You have been gone long"_

_"That does not mean we are in trouble. We only stopped by to see our daughter and Son in law on the way home. We will be there soon. Go to ground." _Mikhail ordered.

_"I can not." _ Sarah answered, afraid of being buried alive.

_"Then at least go to the sleeping chamber."_

_"Very well."_ She went to the sleeping chamber and curled up on one of the two beds there and waited but fell asleep before their return.

Sarah woke first that night with a resolution. She would hunt down her Lifemate. She would find him and they could finally live together and be happy. She left the house that night with three of the bottles of blood that she had left, a wad of cash given to her in case of emergencies, credit cards, driver's license, and a backpack to hold all of said objects. She went to the airport to search for a plane to take her to Belize, hopefully to find one to take her to Kanantik. She found one plane that left in an hour and elected to take that one. The sun was still setting and Sarah watched as she waited. Finally she was able to board and she was given a seat in first class. She looked around and saw another Carpathian on board but this one did not look like the rest. This one had Golden eyes, eyes that pierced through her very soul. His contrasting black hair hung at his shoulders, unkempt and shaggy. He smiled at Sarah and motioned to the chair next to her and with dismay, Sarah realized that seat was hers. She sat next to him and tried not to look but she found herself glancing up to see him staring at her.

"Does Sodo know?" He asked after they took off.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That you are no longer human."

"No, he doesn't. I am on my way to seek him out."

"I thought so. I rose this evening to find you changed. He will be upset that I did not stop you from getting into danger."

"You cannot change what has happened and I will find him." Sarah said defiantly.

"I am aware of your decision. I am only here to make sure you are safe."

"Well you can stop now because I refuse your help." Toboe laughed and shook his head.

"You are not aware of how strong the bond between us is or honor of our word. I promised him I would look after you and here I am.

"Where is he?"

"At my home. Healing my wife, or at least trying to." Sarah looked at his face to see the age showing, his face was drawn and sunken as if he had not fed in days and got little or no sleep.

"Do you need to feed? I have-"

"I know what you have and you will need it for yourself if you don't drink from people yet. When we land the time difference is that which the sun is just setting. So it will hurt but you must bear it. We will not travel far to my home. I suggest you sleep the plane ride, it is uncustomary to stay awake for a plane ride." He said with a smile. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Sarah followed suit and soon they were landing. Toboe walked in between the windows and Sarah to shield her from most of the sunlight. She smiled up at him, grateful at his gesture. He did not even glance down at her. He just kept walking. Sarah frowned and almost had to jog to keep up. They reached a lobby where the sat, away from the windows and waited. Soon another man joined them. He wore black jeans, a black silk shirt and his hair hung loose down his back. He wore a necklace that had a silver pendant of a full moon with crescent moons on either side. His silver eyes shone as he approached him. Toboe reached into his shirt to pull out a necklace made of the same metal but the pendant was that of a sun, shining bright. They clasped forearms and greeted each other. They led Sarah outside and an SUV pulled up. The exterior was a sleek black with chrome accents. Sarah got in the back with Toboe and the other man got in the front with another male.

"Because of the symbols you seem to be wearing you are Toboe and he is Necroy." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"She pays attention this one. It will give Sodo problems." Necroy joked.

"I listen." Sarah stated. Toboe and Necroy laughed but the other male stayed silent. They arrived outside a large house after driving down a winding left the males in the SUV and started for the front door when a large wolf charged her. Sarah screamed in fear and tried to run but she caught sight of several other wolve coming out of the shadows. Necroy and Toboe stepped up beside Sarah, each had a growl resonating in their chests. The wolves backed off but not without reluctance.

"Sorry about that Sarah, they are not used to guests." Toboe said cheerfully. Sarah nodded and walked up the porch steps. She entered the grand house and found herself in a grand hall. She started to go towards the staircase when hands caught her in a vicelike grip. Sarah looked around to see Sodo, covered in sweat and his eyes wild.

"Sodo, I-"

"Please, blood." Sodo said desperately.

"Yes, of course." Sarah said as she pulled out a bottle. She looked into Sodo's eyes and saw he did not want bottled blood. He grabbed her wrist and his teeth tore through the flesh. Sarah did not make a sound as he fed hungrily, hurting her with every gulp. He drank and drank, his wild eyes never moving off of the blood that dripped onto the floor. Toboe and Necroy both jumped ot her aid but Sarah waved them off.

"Sodo, you are hurting me." she said calmly. There was a flicker in his eyes but he continued. Sarah had lost so much blood that she was weakening. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, dragging Sodo with her. Toboe wrenched his brother away from Sarah wth Necroy's aid.

"You are killing her brother. Toboe sjouted. He shook Sodo and Sodo eyes slowly focused on Toboe with a look of confusion. Sodo licked his lips and tasted the sweetnes of blood and looked down at his hands so see them covered in the red liquid, his eyes flitted to the floor to see Sarah's body. He looked back at Toboe who with a grim face nodded. Sodo sat next to his Lifemate and pulled her into his lap. He closed the wound on her wrist but they knew she had lost far too much to be safe. Sodo reached for the bottle of blood that had rolled out of Sarah's bag when she fell and opened it and put it to Sarah's lips.

"Drink." He commanded. Sarah's brain had started to shut down minor things to preserve the body and did not move. "Drink!" Sodo shouted. The blood just poured onto her pale lips and flowed to the floor. Sodo looked up at his brothers who looked away with grim certainty. Sodo looked back down at his Lifemate and the terrible crime he had commited. The bottle was taken from his hand and Sarah was pulled from his grasp. Sodo looked up to see his brother, Girendo, carrying her away. Sod stood and followed quickly, unsure f what Girendo was about to do. Girendo set Sarah down on the couch, disregarding the blood that now stained the material. He took the bottle and took a gulp out of it and he pressed his lips to Sarah's. Out of sheer desperation Sodo resisted the urge to punch the man daring to touch her that way. Girendo gently released the blood into Sarah's mouth and massaged her throat so she would swallow. Girendo then struck, taking hold of her mind and forcing her compliance. He mind had started to stray away from the pain but Girendo held on and drug her back, forcing her body to drink from the bottle. Girendo sliced his wrist and offered it to his little sister and she drank hungrily. He pulled his wrist away before she took too much and Necroy stepped forward to offer his blood to replenish Girendo who took it gladly. Sarah's color had returned and she was starting to stir.

"She will be weak and do not be surprised to see she fears you, foolish brother." Girendo stated. Sodo nodded and Sarah opened her eyes. She saw Sodo and flinched away when he reached for her. The pain showed in his eyes but his face was emotionless.

"Forgive me Sarah." He whispered, his voice hoarse with pain.

"You almost killed me. You hurt me Sodo. You promised you would never hurt me." Sarah said, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Sodo was silent. He had broken the one promise he had made to her and he knew it was unforgivable.

"I am sorry Sivamet."

"Do not call me your heart. You lied to me. You left me. You know what happened after you left? I saved Jacques, Shea and their son, by trading my life. I went with the society group to save them. Sure the Carpathians took them out easily, but not before one buried a slug in my abdomen. I was supposed to die but Gregori saved me. That is twice now that he has saved me. And you? You almost kill me as soon as I track you down, you try to kill me. Why? Why am I your Lifemate? All you seem to do is hurt or abandon me. That's it. I give up. I have tried to defend you from the other hunters who seek your secrets well no more. I am leaving here as soon as I can. You will stay here and pla the predator to all houseguests. I wont return here anytime soon." Sarah said sitting up. She grabbed the last few bottles of blood and downed them all. She stood and left the house and made her way to the airport with her bag. Sodo simply stood where he was and watched her go, knowing he had driven her away with his secrets and his madness.

"What have I done?" Sodo asked the quiet room. His brothers have never seen him act the way he had and had no answer for him. "She is never going to forgive me."

"No offense brother, but should she?" Toboe asked. "She has told nothing but the truth here. You attacked her."

"I never meant to. I needed blood. Saving your Lifemate has left me dry! I just smelled her blood and she is so sweet. I had to have her blood." Sodo said.

"Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?" Necroy asked as he looked out the window at where she had last been seen through.

"I know what I have done. You don't have to rub it in brother." Sodo snarled.

"How is my Lifemate?" Toboe asked hesitantly.

"She will live." Sodo said slowly. "I have taken away that which was ailing her. She will recover. Now my deed is done. You promised you would care for Sarah if something was to happen to me. I call on that promise now."

"Yes brother. I will leave at once." Toboe said and was gone. Sodo left the house soon after, but not before giving something to Necroy who took it with sorrow.

Sarah boarded the plane with no problems and slept her way home. She was shaken awake by one of the flight attendants and led off the plane. She was home and it felt great. She walked up the mountains but because of her weakness she did not make it far. She lay on the dead leaves and curled up for warmth. She prayed for sleep and it came quickly. As she slept a warm mist surrounded her and lifted her and whisked her away. It carried her up the mountain to Mikhail's home and laid her on the porch. A hand reached out from the mist and rang the doorbell before disappearing. Raven opened the door and found Sarah.

"Mikhail!" she cried as she knelt next to Sarah. Mikhail came running and stopped when he saw the gift on the welcome mat. He picked Sarah up and carried her to the sleeping chamber. He opened the earth and commanded Sarah's body to sleep until he woke her up. As he set her in the earth he saw the faint tell tale signs of being fed from. He growled at the terrible treatment of a girl he considered his adopted daughter. Raved cried softly as she lay in bed waiting for Mikhail, who then consoled her.

Mikhail rose first that night and retrieved Sarah from her earthy bed. He took her up the stairs to the living room and woke her after setting her on the couch. Her eyelids fluttered and she woke slowly. She looked up at Mikhail with sad eyes and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I went to find Sodo. His brother Toboe escorted me to his home where Sodo was, Sodo was healing Toboe's Lifemate. Sodo was wild, crazy, insane, I do not know what to call it." Sarah said, her right hand gently massaging her left wrist.

"What happened?" Mikhail demanded.

"He hurt me. He fed from me but he took too much. He almost killed me. His brother Necroy had to save me because Sodo was too crazy. I left there and tried to come home. I fell asleep in the forest. Is that where you found me?"

"No, someone brought you to my porch." Mikhail said wearily. "If Sodo comes for you do you want to see him?"

"No. He has lied and hurt me enough. I accepted him, all of him and all he did was lie and now he almost killed me." Sarah said, holding back tears. Raven walked into the room and walked over to where they were.

"You poor thing. I told you something like this would happen." Raven snapped at Mikhail. Mikhail looked at Raven with a worried look, she never got this way before about a Lifemate.

"It is not Mikhail's fault. It is my own stupid fault." Sarah sobbed.

"Its not your fault. He hurt you." Raven said softly.

"If I remember correctly, I did the same thing to you Raven. When we first met. You forgave me." Mikhail said softly.

"You did?" Sarah asked, surprised. He was always so composed, so polite, so loving.

"Just because I hurt her, that does not mean I love her any less." Mikhail explained.

"Its too late to go back to him. I said terrible things.," Sarah sobbed.

"Its not too late." Mikhail said softly.

"It is too late, unless you can travel very fast." They all turned to see Necroy standing behind them.

"How did you get passed my safeguards?" Mikhail asked, incredulous.

"They have a rare gift Mikhail." Darius said as he walked in the room.

"Will somebody tell me what it is?" Mikhail asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"We are descended from an ancient line. We are named for the wolf Gods and Goddesses, this is no coincidence. We have certain special gifts that set us apart from normal Carpathians. Sodo was named for the god of war and the mysterious. That is why you cannot see into his mind, he has chosen to remain mysterious to you and his fighting skills are unmatched. I have the same powers as the rest of the Carpathians; mine are just more heightened than yours. Sodo has chosen death. Toboe has sent me to see if you would reconsider. Sodo is terribly sorry; he did not mean the things he did. None of us can explain it."

"He hurt her, almost killed her, do you not see that?" Mikhail shouted, trying to defend Sarah. Sarah simply rose and sighed.

"I am sorry he has chosen death but he hurt me, not just physically."

"I know. He knows and he knows he will never forgive himself. At least come see him off. Give him peace little sister." Necroy pleaded. Sarah nodded and Necroy's body shifted, slowly it formed the smoky body of a wolf. The form jumped and engulfed Sarah within its depths and they shot out the door. They took to the sky and moved with the wind, much faster than Sarah had ever moved, even when the males saved her from the society.

Mikhail called out to Gregori and Darius followed him out of the house. Gregori was there in minutes and they took to the sky to follow Sarah and Necroy. Even moving at their fastest, it was all they could just to not lose sight of the smoke wolf. They landed a few hours later, Mikhail and his men were tired and weary but they watched in astonishment as Necroy walked with an easy lope towards the house. They followed slowly and when they reached the home they saw a few males standing around, looking more like guard dogs than like they lived there.

"Hello Mikhail." One said. He strode forward and Mikhail appraised him. The male had chocolate colored hair that was worn loose down his back but his yellow eyes with flecks of gold where what surprised Mikhail. He wore a silver necklace like Necroy and Toboe but his had a crescent moon pendant.

"Hello…"

"My name is Vieinay, named for the god of water, wind, and the moon. This is Girendo, named for the god of the earth, mountains and the stars." He said pointing to another male who looked identical to himself but wore a necklace with a star. Mikhail bowed his head in respect for the other male who approached. "Why have you come?"

"Do you know who he is?! How disrespectful." Gregori roared.

"I know well who he is Gregori. He is the Prince, the new Prince who has also left us out here, alone and forgotten." Vieinay said calmly.

"I do not understand." Mikhail said,

"Your great grandfather put my family here. Said it was better for everyone and we agreed thinking that the reason he put us here was to rid the area of vampires. Once we did that then we tried to plead for an audience with him, to ask to come home. He ignored my father and even for the sake of the children your grandfather would not let us come home either. Finally we gave up and we settle in here as best we could. We miss the mountain air, the fresh herbs, the rich soil, here we get shit and why? The prince decreed it so our parents stayed and had us. We siblings were always at war, some wanted to go to the mountains we had been shown through memories, the others were content to do what they were told. I wished to go to the mountains. That was why Sodo was there. He was going to plead for our return with the new Prince." Mikhail looked at the males with shock, never had he been told of such a thing and never had he thought his ancestors could do such a thing.

"Why?" Mikhail asked, confused.

"Fear. Fear of what my parents could do and what they could create. Our parents were stronger than we are. They could cause a war if they wanted, not that they wanted to, but they had that kind of power."

"So it was a diplomatic move?" Mikhail asked.

"More or less. Forgive us if we seem a little bitter." Vieinay said.

"Rightfully so." Mikhail said with a bow. "I, Prince of Carpathians welcome you home to the Carpathian Mountains." He said formally. Both the brother's faces lit up at his decree and they ran to tell the others. A woman emerged from the house. She was dressed in a black dress that had long sleeves and a hood. Her skin, what little you could see, was white, sickly so.

"Welcome newcomers, harbingers of death, dealers of fate." She said her voice low and raspy.

"Forgive Sypress. She is a little gloomy." Toboe said as they entered the house. "Welcome Darius, it has been a while." Toboe said as he embraced Darius like a long lost brother.

"It has. I have not had the opportunity to leave the mountains in some time. The race is once again thriving." Darius said laughing.

"Pardon me but I am here to see Sarah." Mikhail intervened.

"Yes, yes. She is this way with my Lifemate. They have really clicked." Toboe said cheerfully. They walked down a short hall to the living room where Sarah and Syhthvenos where talking. Sarah looked up as they walked in.

"Hello Mikhail." She said solemnly.

"Sarah, what are you doing? I always have to chase you down because you decide something on the spot. I will never get any rest with you around." Mikhail said, exasperated.

"I… I am sorry but you must know I could not let Sodo go when he was not at peace. I realize that perhaps I have overreacted and that he does not need to die. I know I will not live with myself if he dies. I need him as much as he needs me. He will just have to be content with a complete overhaul on our relationship."

"I accept Sivamet. I Love you and I know that what I did is inexcusable but please, find it in your heart to accept me with my flaws." Sodo said walking into the room. He knelt before Sarah and bowed his head. "I have done terrible things and neer have I experienced the need for anyone's blood as I have for yours. It was so new to me I had to give in.

"It hurt a lot and I have never felt so hurt or confused in my life, but you are my Lifemate and I know that there will be no life without you. I need time and space. I love you, I know I do, but I just…"

"I know. I love you and will do anything to undo what I have done." Sodo said softly.

"Sodo, I have been told of your family's past and wish to undo what has been done. I welcome you and yours to the Carpathian mountains." Mikhail said from the doorway. Sodo looked up in surprise but Mikhail had already left the room. A small girl came into the room. She looked no older than 17 and she was very pale. Her white hair shone bright in the moonlight and her silver eyes were shimmering.

"Are we going home brother?" She asked soflt.

"Yes Luna, we are going home, and you will get the help you need. We will make you better again." Toboe said as he lifted her to sit on his shoulders.

"What is wrong with her?" Sarah asked Sodo.

"She has never been in good soil. None of us have in soo long but it has taken a toll on her. She can not eat without aid most of the time and she never sleeps. We have tried everything but she just lays awake and waits for us to rise." Toboe said grimly.

"Gregori can fix that, I know he can. I believe in him. Is that what was wrong with your Lifemate Toboe?" Sarah asked, worried.

"No, we have never seen anything like it. They ravished her body, destroying her organs. I am lucky Sodo saved her eggs as well as her life." Toboe said looking out the window at his wife.

"Parasites, we have been dealing with them for years." Mikhail said sadly.

"You know of them?" Toboe asked, hopeful.

"yes, we have been killing them over the years."

"Killing? I could only drive them out of the body, I have them in a jar upstairs." Sodo said, slightly disappointed with his strength and his inability to destroy the beasts.

_"You did wonderful."_ Sodo looked down, surprised that Sarah willingly reached out to him and made contact. She smiled and looked away hurriedly. Sodo chuckled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Because of the excitement of the past few days, she just leaned against him and allowed the simple pleasure of just touching each other. Sodo looked down lovingly at his Lifemate and knew he did not deserve her, but since she was his, he would treat her like a queen.

It was decided that Mikhail would escort the family home in a plane he chartered. When they landed in Romania and made their way towards the Carpathian mountains several men stepped foreword and welcomed them home, remembering their parents and how great they were. They too, were sad about the move made by the Prince but could do little to change that.


	8. Chapter 7

The family was understanding and accepted the offers of friendship and protection while they lived there. Gregori met up with them and took Luna from Toboe and he took her deep into the healing caverns so she could recoup, not only from the move but from where she lived before, away from rich soil and the healing herbs she needed. Toboe was taken to Mikhail's home with his Lifemate and Vieinay and Girendo were welcomed into Jacques home with Shea and their son. Necroy was housed with Gregori and Sypress went to Lucian and Jaxxon. Sarah and Sodo moved in with Byron and Antonietta while their house was built. The family understood Mikhail's need to help the humans and pay them to build the homes and modifying them later and waited patiently for the work to be done. It was weeks before Luna made and appearance. She was renewed by the earth and the herbs Gregori used. Her hair which was wispy at the house was now lush and thick and her silver eyes had more of a sheen to them. She was put with Skyler and Dimitri until she too would have a house of her own. She was after all a few hundred years old and demanded her independence. Luna did not see much of anyone but as Halloween drew near, she was excited to meet people. The Carpathians embraced that holiday and every year a few of the hunters dressed up as Vampires for the human children who were brave enough to trick or treat there. There was a party at Mikhail's grand house and every one was going to be there. Luna thought long and hard about her costume and settled on a snow fairy, she was pale enough and her hair needed no dyeing. She waited for her brothers and sisters to come get her before going to Mikhail's. She walked in and was soon wisked away in the crowd of people. Soon music was playing and even some of the children danced with the adults. Luna danced with some boy dressed as a pirate, he had piercings in his nose and he fit the part. As the music ended they bowed and he thanked her for the dance.

"You are most welcome you young scallywag." She laughed. Her laughter stopped as he stumbled and fell to his knees. "Are you alright sir? Help!" Luna called. Several hunters cleared a path for Gregori to approach and for Luna to run to Sarah. The pirate was helped to a chair by Gregori and Gregori turned to Sodo with a smile on his face. Sodo returned the smile and patted Luna on top of her head. Sarah beamed at her adoptive brother for now it was his turn. He finally got to find his Lifemate and she no longer got to feel guilty about having one. There was a new reason to party and they took that and they danced until dawn. Mikhail watched as his people's hope was renewed and they got a new reason to hold on.

Sarah never left Sodo's side as she began to feel like that was the one place she would ever feel as good as she did then. She knew he would never stray and neither would she.

"Sarah, it is time we went home." Sodo said with a smile. Sarah smiled as she remembered. The houses had been finished last week and they spent time putting furniture in them. Tonight was their first time staying in their house until the next rising.

"Yes dear." She said happily. She never knew life could be this way. She brushed against the front of him as she moved toward the door and his body sprang to life. His body seemed too tight for his clothes, it burned, but it burned for her. He smiled as he gently pushed her out the door. The night breeze welcomed them home, it was a gentle push towards happiness. Sodo captured Sarah's mouth as he had never done before. She was his and tonight, he would make her his forever. He had spoken the words a long time ago but never had he pushed her to finish it. Tonight he would and he so hoped she would forgive him. He was surprised when Sarah retuned his passionate kiss tenfold. She had all this pent up love for him but was careful never to let too much of it show. He joined her mind and fount no guilt or regret, nothing but unconditional love for him and all that he was. He pulled her into his arms and took to the sky and took them to their own home. He flew down the stairs to the sleeping chamber and there they spent many hours exploring each other's bodies until they collapsed from exhaustion together. Sodo woke the next rising to find Sarah was gone. He scanned the house to find her upstairs in the shower. He chuckled as she clung to mere human habits. He rose steadily and made his way towards the stairs when he felt it. It was dark and oily, it slithered in his mind and he knew, he knew there was danger not only for Sarah but the other females in the area. Sarah turned off the water and made her way into the master suite and found a cotton sundress. She danced down the stairs to the main floor and found Sodo sitting in the dining room at the table. He was pouring over papers and books. Sarah smiled and knew this was what her life would be, happy. There was a knock on the door and Sarah sprang to answer it before Sodo was disturbed from his work. He did not seem to hear the knock so Sarah slowed as she reached the door. It was a man with brown hair that was chopped short. His chocolate eyes told of melevolance but his mouth held a smile. Sarah faltered when she saw his cold eyes.

"Excuse me madam, but can I borrow a minute of your time?" He asked.

"Yes, but my fiance is going over paperwork so do you mind talking out here?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"Not at all ma'am. Whatever is comfortable to you."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I am fine. I just wish to ask you a few questions." Sarah motioned to the swing that sat on the porch and he sat down and patted the seat next to him. She sat but she sat as far away from him as she could get. "Now, how long have you lived here?"

"We just moved in, we had the house built and it was finished last week and we moved in the night before last."

"Do you know many of the neighbore?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes, but what dies that have to do with the other questions? What is this about sir?" Sarah asked, she fidgeted but the man noticed her sudden nervousness.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Many people are drawn to this area because there is talk of there being a whole lot of vampires in the area."

"oh. Well yes I do believe but that is not why I am here. I got engaged to Sodo and moved here to raise children." Sarah added, trying to look and sound normal.

"You are not married?"

"No, I have not even begun planning the wedding." Sarah laughed.

"I know a few people in town who can do wonders with wedding planning and décor and cakes and the such." The man offered.

"Oh, that's wonderful, I have no idea where to begin." Sarah smiled at the man. His hips jerked, her pure beauty caused him to forget why he had come this way. His clothes were suddenly to tight and he was having trouble breathing.

"Ill ive you my card and if ever you have need of anything, you can give me a call and ill get you what you need."

"Thank you sir." Sarah said as she took the offered card.

The man walked back down the mountains, he was still horny from seeing Sarah. He made it to town and went to the bar where he found a woman who was begging to be taken home. She was 21 and wearing shorts and a tank top and she was drunk. He took her home and all night he pictured that woman's face, that goddess up in the mountains.

Sarah went back inside and Sodo was still looking over the papers, some of them had fallen to the floor.

"Sweetheart, you look troubled." Sarah said as she massaged his shoulders. She placed soft kissed on the back of his neck and he reached around to pull her into his lap. He took over, he placed kisses all over her face as his hands explored underneath her dress. He sat her on his lap to face him and with a wave of his hand, their clothes were gone. There was nothing between them now and she smiled at that thought. He readjusted her over his cock and she nodded her ascent and hepulled her down hard and penetrated her core. She was hot and waiting for him and she cried out with pleasure. He jerked his hips up and she giggled at the pure pleasure surged through her. They made love on that chair and then moved to the couch in the living room, never letting go of one another. Finnally they lay on the couch, sated for now.

_Sodo, we are calling the council tonight. You must attend." _Mikhails voice echoed through his head and he sighed, knowing it could not be good.

"I must go Sarah, please walk over to see Sypress and take her to Luna, it has been too long since you have seen the others and the men will be at a council meeting." Sodo said as he helped Sarah took her to see Sypress and left them to walk to Luna's wile he hurried off to the meeting. Sarah walked along the path while Sypress talked and explored the edge of the path, looking at flowers and trees and bugs. Sarah was about to warn her not to stray too far when she saw a shadow move in the forest..

"Stop!" Sarah shouted. Sypress turned quickly and looked back at Sarah.

"Whats wrong little sister?" Sypress asked, though she was older, Sypress was young at heart. She had not seen the things Sarah had. Sarah watched the forest and moved closer to Sypress.

"We need to go, like now."` Sarah said firmly.

"What did you see?" Sypress asked before looking around.

"A shadow, I think, I hope. I don't know. I know I saw something."

"Perhaps we should call the men…" Sypress suggested.

"No, we can do this. We just need to-RUN!" Sarah shouted as a large jaguar leapt out of the forest after them. Sypress and Sara ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they tried to stay ahead of the animal. All logical thought was gone from Sarah as she ran, she had not thought to fly or call Sodo. Two more jaguars jumped from the forest to join the chase.

Sodo walked up to the entrance and overheard a few males talking.

"Some of the females found male jaguar signs in the area."

"Is there any sightings?" the other asked.

"No, but I wiould not want my female out in the area alone until they are killed." This last bit caught Sodo's attention.

"Pardon, but did you say male jaguars in the area?" he asked the males, hoping they were lying.

"yes, five or six different sets of pawprints, but even the hunters can not find them."

"Could they be aided by vampire?" Sodo asked, trying to hope for the best.

"Probably, otherwise we would have found and eradicated them by now."

_"Sarah, go home, there are reports of jaguar men in the area. They hunt, rape and kill women. If you are closer to Sypress' go there." _

_"Ya know, Sypress and I just decided to go for a run."_

_"Why? Go home now."_

_"Love to but three jaguars are chasing us. We left the path, hoping it would slow the jaguars but its not working. Sodo, im scared." _Sarah added the last part with a silent plea. Sodo stormed into the cavern and interrupted Mikhail's spiel, at which point several of the hunters were glaring at the rude behavior.

"My Lifemate and my sister are out in the woods. There are Jaguars chasing them. Sarah said three males, but there are others in the area. Please, I need your help. Help me find her."

"You heard him, hunters, disperse." Mikhail commanded. Most of the men left immediately. Gregori loped up to Sodo.

"you know, your Lifemate is turning out to be more trouble than she's worth my friend."

"Don't I know it. Always in trouble this one. I don't know how im going to survive, its like she goes looking for trouble." Sodo replied before leaving in search of his family.


	9. Chapter 8

Sarah saw a fork in the road and shouted up to Sypress.

"Go right." Sypress obeyed and they came to a clearing. There were the remnants of a battle; the earth would forever be scarred. Sarah Knew that both of them would not survive this, perhaps she could at least save Sypress, she stopped short leaving Sypress to go ahead. The jaguar men circled Sarah, growling and snarling. Sarah picked up a sharp rock and held it tightly in her hand, hoping she would not have to get that close to these beasts to use it. Sypress looked back at her little sister who shook her head at her. Sarah was buying her time and saving her life, knowing it would mean forfeiting her own. Sypress continued on, tears flowing down her cheeks, Sarah knew what she was doing and even Sypress knew that both could not survive. She ran with her eyes filled with tears and she ran into something solid. She wiped at her tears and looked up to see a Carpathian male. He reached down and picked he rup.

"Where is Sarah?" he asked firmly.

"Back that way. They are surrounding her. I tried to go back to her but she refused to let me. She gave her life for me." Sypress cried. He sent out the call and sprang foreward to save Sarah. He set Sypress down on the edge of the clearing and strode foreward. Sarah was shouting at the jaguars but they were not paying attention to her warnings. They were slowly closing in on her and he could feel the fear radiating off of her as she realized their intention. She lashed out but the jaguar was too quick, it bit her arm and pulled, dragging her to the ground and the rest pounced, each grabbing onto her to pull her away. The Carpathian shot forward and crushed the skull of the first jaguar and broke the neck of the second but the third he only broke the legs so it could not get away so the others could question him about the whereabouts of the other jaguars. He reached for the bleeding Sarah but she pulled away. She curled up on the ground and rocked slowly and cried. Sypress walked over and stayed back with the Carpathian and waited for the others to show up. Sodo was the first.

"Sir, I owe you my life." Sodo said as he clasped forearms with the hunter.

"I did my job. This one here will live and you can question him about the other jaguars' location." The male said before disappearing into the night. Sodo reached down to pick Sarah up but she struck him with the rock, creating a slah on his arm. His blood oozed out and dripped onto the ground as he too was powerless to help his Lifemate who was in emotional turmoil. Gregori arrived seconds later and sealed the wound and went to Sarah.

"Sarah!" Gregori snapped. Sodo growled at the harshness Gregori used on his Lifemate. "Do not shut down again. I know this life can be hard. You have been through so much. You must stay here, Sodo needs you. We need you. Luna needs you. You are always in trouble, it almost seeks you out but you must survive."

"Gregori is right sweetheart. I know you have seen nothing but trouble since you got here but we need you to hold on." Mikhail said softly. Sarah's eyes focused on the men standing around her and she dropped the rock stained with blood.

"Why? Why can I not stay out of trouble? All I am is a burden to you all. I might as well be dead and be done with it." Sarah moaned.

"That's not true. You are abnormally in a lot of trouble though." Mikhail smiled.

"Sivamet. If you will take me back after all I have done to you than I can forgive your one fault of finding yourself in trouble." Sodo said calmly.

"I just don't understand my magnetism to danger. I don't get it. No matter where I am, danger follows." Sarah sighed. She had had enough of the trouble and danger. She wanted a normal life, by even Carpathian standards.

"What I don't understand is why they picked out Sarah but left Sypress run away." Gregori said and turned to Sarah. "Who are your parents?"

"My parents separated when I was still in the womb. My father was a rapist. I am a child of rape and for that my mother hated me. Though, once she found I had abilities then she seemed to hate me all the more, never letting me out of the house." Sarah said thought fully.

"Perhaps that was a move to protect her. Her father could very well have been a jaguar man, but they only go for females with strong jaguar blood in them so her mother could be jaguar too. Do you have any transforming abilities?" Lucian said, and turned to Sarah.

"No, although I've never tried." Saraah said thoutfully.

"Well, I guess we may never know." Gregori said.

"That still does not explain why im always in trouble." Sarah grumbled.

"You are a Carpathian Lifemate, Its an occupational hazard." Mikhail said with a laugh.

"Still, Raven is not in as much trouble."

"She was. She was stabbed, beaten, kidnapped, rescued, injured…" Gregori started.

"The point is." Mikhail interrupted "Is that she had things happen to her too." Gregori shot Sarah a smirk and continued to mouth things Raven had done or was done to. Sarah fought back the smile and laughter that was building up.

"I seem to be such a burden though. I always have you guys rescuing me, hell I just sliced open my Lifemate's arm." Sarah said, guilt rushing through her mind. She avoided Sodo's forgiving eyes and looked only at Mikhail.

"My Lifemate stabbed me." Nicolas said as he stepped foreword.

"What?" Sarah asked, suddenly frightened to meet her.

"Yes, I was walking down the street and out of nowhere she stabbed me." Nicolas said with a bright smile. Lightning struck, inches from where he was and he burst out into a thunderous laughter. "Perhaps I misspoke, or so my Lifemate says. I fed too deeply from her. Had she not stabbed me, she would have died."

"We all have done terrible things, but Sodo needs you. We need you."

"The world would be broken without you." Sodo said and knelt before her. "I know I have not been the easiest to be around, I constantly make mistakes with you, but please, please never say such things about you being better off dead." Sarah looked away, full of sorrow for her poor Lifemate.

_"I am certain he can handle you. That was what he was made for." _ Sarah looked over at Gregori who smiled at her. Sarah nodded and pulled Sodo to his feet.

"I'm sorry; I'm just kinda moody I guess. I don't know." Sarah mumbled.

"Moody?" Gregori asked, shooting Sodo a questioning look.

"I don't know, it must be nothing." Sarah said with a smile.

"If you are sure." Gregori said, looking at Mikhail now.

"Yup, I'm totally fine." Sarah said brightly. She turned to Sodo. "Please take me home. Then you can continue your little scout meeting." Sarah teased. Sodo nodded to the other males and he scooped her into his arms and took her home. He was about to leave when he turned back to her.

"If there is something that you wish to tell me I am here to listen." Sarah nodded but she was confused as to what he was talking about. Sodo left and Sara was alone again. She sighed heavily and went to watch the television. She flipped through the channels aimlessly until she found something. It was a ad for a group that hunted vampires professionally. Sarah watched in horror as some of the pictures of their handiwork were shown on the screen, including tortured children as well as adults.

"If this interests you please call this number….. 1-800-vamp-death. We need as many soldiers against the undead as we can get."

"Shit." Sarah said as she rose. She went to the window to see if any of the men were on their way home but there was no one there. "Maybe the society is still after me. What if they traced me here? Maybe that's why they have been here so often. Mikhail must have lied to me for my sanity. Even he knew they were after me… What do I do now? Do I call the men? Can I call them? Should I call them? Should I leave? Maybe if I leave then the society wont hurt anyone else. Perhaps then Sodo will be safe, and the rest of them…" Sarah rambled as she paced the room, anxious.

_"Do not dare leave." _ Sodo's voice entered her mind. It was sharp and firm, it was a command.

_"have you been spying on me?" _ Sarah asked, a little irritated.

_No, I simply felt your determination to leave. I do not listen in on your thoughts carelessly taking your privacy. Do not leave. We will survive. If you want to leave then we leave together. I will not be without you."_

_"But, what about Gregori and Mikhail, what about Luna? Don't they deserve to survive? How can they with the society chasing me?"_

_"Be calm little one. I have the protection of many, I will not get harmed, My daughter and Lifemate wont let me." _ Mikhail joked.

_"And what about your protectors? They deserve life too. That would be taken from them if I stay."_

_"It is alright. We have survived more than this before. There is no way we will be taken out by a few humans." _Gregori's voice was pure, velvet, so calm that it seemed to soothe Sarah.

"Its not fair to you." Sarah whispered out loud. She closed her mind off and still contemplated leaving, there was no way that everyone would be safe if she stayed, but how to go about doing it would be hard. This commercial only proved that she needed to leave. She glanced over to the table where the business card sat from the man who came earlier. She picked it up and pondered.

"Well, he said anything." Sarah whispered. She picked up the house phone and started to dial when the phone went dead. "Damn it Sodo." Sarah cursed. She tried to open the front door but it would not open. "Sodo, fucking locked it so I could not leave the house. Damn!" There was a crash in the living room and Sarah cautiously started for it when she smelled it, it was a burning smell as if she left something on the stove. She stood outside the door and watched as smoke billowed from underneath. Suddenly it made sense. Sodo did not lock the door, but someone did. She was trapped. In her haste and fear she forgot the Carpathian ways and instead of going to the sleeping chamber she fled upstairs. She kept her mind closed subconsciously, not even thinking to share her fear with Sodo so he could save her. She heard sirens in the distance but she did not think they would make it in time. The fire was already upstairs, it made its way quickly to the room and she was trapped between the window and the fire. She gazed helplessly out as several humans from the village showed up to help but a group of men were stopping them, insisting they wait for professionals.

"See the girl up there? She wont make it till they show." One of the villagers yelled at the men.

"And if you try to help and die? Who will care for your family?" one of the men asked slyly.

"It will not happen, but she must be saved." One man said as he stepped foreword. Sarah smiled when she saw it was Gary. Her smile fell as the other man pulled out a gun and fired. Gary's body fell to the ground.

"Really?" the man asked the limp body. Sarah screamed and the man looked up at her and raised his gun but it never fired as he meant it to. The gun slowly turned to stare him in the face. He begged and pleaded as he felt his own finger tighten on the trigger. Sarah looked around and saw several of the Carpathian men marching toward the house, leading half the police force. The society members were captured and taken in and Gregori pointed up to Sarah, she had been blocking her mind from Sodo and he was unable to find her but Gregori pointed her out in time. The door to the room flared up and fell inwards and she retreated to the closet. She Peered out the blinds and the window burst in front of her. The men had shattered it for her exit. They were standing beneath the window.

"Jump." Mikhail called. Sarah looked back at the door and made to jump but the fear of that jump overcame the fear of burning alive.

_"Little one. We will not let you get hurt." _ Gregori's voice was calm and pure, it made Sarah want to jump but then, fear is a powerful thing.

_"Do you not trust us?" _Sodo asked, hurt in his voice. Sarah started to cry, she did trust them, it was her she did not trust. She just could not do it. It was a simple enough thing to do but she was too weak to do it.

"Please, I cant do it. Take over my mind. Make me do it, I cant." Sarah pleaded to the group below. Before any of them could react, there was a commotion with the society members and one pulled out a hidden blade and with deadly accuracy, threw the knife at Sarah. It struck her in the solar plexus and she fell from the window ledge. Sodo watched in fear as she seemed to fall in slow motion before him.

Sarah felt the sharp blade tear through her flesh but quickly pushed that aside as she fell. She was not experienced enough to shift this way and there were too many witnesses. She fell into two strong arms that held her fast. She looked up and saw Sodo's terrified gaze. Gregori poured over her and found the knife missed anything vital. He warned Sodo that Sarah would be in terrible pain when he pulled out the knife.

"Do it healer." Gregori nodded and grabbed the knife and pulled it out quickly. Sarah squirmed in Sodo's arms. Gregori had been right. It hurt like hell. With a quick swipe of the tongue, the wound was closed. Gregori turned to the human who had tried to kill Sarah and the man cowered behind a police officer who simply stepped aside, knowing that getting in Gregori's way could be fatal, and that this man deserved death for what he had done.

"You set this house on fire did you not?" Gregori asked the man, his voice full of compulsion to answer.

"Yes." The man said, his anger showing.

"Why did you set it on fire, knowing the girl was inside?"

"She is a vampire now. You all turned her." The man spat.

"Is that what you think we are? We are not half the monsters you men are. You rape, torture, and kill innocent girls."

"For a better future. There are some that must be sacrificed."

"That is wrong on so many levels.: Gregori said and walked away. He rejoined the group of Carpathians and hovered around Sarah.

"What did the human have to say?" Mikhail asked, hopeful that not too much had been said.

"That we turned her into a vampitre and that she deserved to die for it." Gregori said bluntly. Sarah looked at Sodo with questioning eyes.

"No. You are not a vampire, we've been throiugh this. You, as we all are, are a Carpathian. You don't deserve to die and if you did die then I would follow close behind."Sodo snapped. Sarah flinched and he felt bad but how else was he to make her see?

"Well, you are both once again, without a home. Where will you stay?" Mikhail asked, sensing the tension.

"I will stay with Luna. Where Sodo goes I do not care." Sarah snapped and misted. Gregori had a small smile when he left the group shortly after to make sure Sarah made it there.

Luna let her in and sat her down to listen to Sarah's story. Sarah told her and Luna, with sympathy almost agreed with Sarah. The society was after her and she was quite a burden but she was not better off dead.

"You are needed here. I have never seen my brother act as he has when he found you. He is assertive, firm, and hopeful." Luna said firmly.

"But since he has found me he is in more danger. They all are."

"They accepted that when they accepted you. Do you think they did not know what they were doing? Do you think they just blindly rush into things?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Sarah cried.

"You need to have faith in the men. You are the only one who walks carelessly. You seem to always be in trouble because you are never careful to avoid it." Luna counseled.

"So its my fault?" Sarah asked, her anger tweeked.

"No, im saying that is is a lot of peoples fault and no ones fault. No one cared enough to guard you well and you did not think to scan or ask for protection. You are too proud to do that I know but for your lifemate's sake, please learn to ask for help when you need it." Luna said softly.

"Oh, you are right. I don't know what to do, it would be better if I left but it would kill Sodo."

"You don't have to leave, just think about your actions."

"But what about my actions prompted ther jaguar attack?"

"You did not scan, nor did you care to."

"The fire?"

"You let too many people know you were there. You did not call to the men soon enough." Luna explained.

"I let one man know."

"Exactly, too many."

"Ugh. I just cant get this thing right, can i?"

_"Do you think we were all born perfect?" _Gregori's voice was soothing and soft.

_"You certainly act like it."_

_"Touché."_ Gregori chuckled and left her alone.

"I just don't know how to be secretive, or proper. I don't know how to act around people who may or may not want to kill me. I don't know how to handle myself or other people." Sarah admitted softly.

"Why don't you tell Sodo this?"

"Like I need him to think me incompetent."

"What if he would want to know? He could help you."

"He would be disgusted at my flaws."

"Are you disgusted at his flaws?"

"Does he have any flaws? He is perfection next to me. Anyone is perfection next to me."

"Why do you think you are so flawed?"

"I don't know, All the kids in my neighborhood thought so, so I adopted that thinking."

"That's not healthy."

"Nor is this life." Sarah said grimly.

"This is true, but I would wish youd reconsider telling Sodo your problems." Luna said carefully. She knew Sarah must make the decision to tell Sodo and she must not influence Sarah one way or another. "The sun is starting to rise, will you sleep with me in the chamber or are you sleeping up here in a bed?"

"I don't sleep well in the chamber without Sodo so ill sleep up here."

"Then sweet dreams." Luna said and placed a soft kiss on Sarah's forehead and descended the long staircase to the expansive sleeping chamber. Sarah sat on the cushioned chair and debated her next actions. She knew of only two places where sodo would be. With Mikhail, or with Byron. It would be more likely he'd be with Mikhail so she thought hard about what she wanted to do. She knew Luna was right, shed just never admit it out loud. She knew Sodo would want to know of her fears and shortcomings. She could wait until nightfall but then, what fun is that?

"Have to keep these men on their toes." Sarah chuckled. "I wonder…." Sarah pondered and decided to wait at least until just before the sun was going down to go. She slept the day away and rose early to shower, change and put make up on along with doing her hair. The sun was slowly slipping out of sight when Sarah left the house. Even though the sun's rays were fading, they still burned so Sarah hurried. She came into the clearing where Mikhail's house rested and found Mikhail himself sitting on the veranda. He rose slowly and walked out into the yard to meet her.

"You are out early." Mikhail said casually.

"Yes, well, I have a mission." Sarah said firmly.

"Your target is not here."

"What? I was so sure that he'd be here." Sarah sighed. "Do you know where he is? I need very much to speak with him."

"He is not here. He is with Sypress, I think."

"Very well." Sarah turned and ran into the woods. She reached Sypress' house soon and out of breath. She banged on the door and Sypress answered slowly.

"Yes?"

"Is Sodo here? I must speak with him."

"He is not." Sypress said with a smile.

"Damn it! Where is he?"

"Gregori's"

"Fine." Sarah said curtly, a little more so than she meant to and more than Sypress deserved. Sarah sprinted all the way to gregori's to find the healer outside with his wife and children. "Is Sodo here?" Gregori looked up, amusment on his face.

"Yes, he is inside."

"My I enter? I need to speak with him."

"You are welcome here my dear. Seek out your Lifemate and tell him what you will." Gregori bowed to Sarah and she curtsied back before entering his large home. She found Sodo in the livingroom, pouring over a letter he was writing.

"Sodo." Sarah said softly. Sodo's head snapped up, he was surprised by her visit.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood before her.

"I have something to tell you." Sarah said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Do not be ashamed to tell me what is in your heart." Sodo said, his voice enveloped her heart and it went wild.

"I can not be who you wish me to. I do not know how to be a Carpathian woman. I do not know how to handle myself in society now that I'm not human. Before, I could use my flawed human abilities as an excuse. Now? Now I am a failed attempt. I can not do anything as you deserve. You deserve better." Sarah said, tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped to the carpet.

"Who said I wanted another Carpathian woman? I want you. Your flaws mean little to me. I love you for who you are, flaws and all. I do not want perfection. I have enough of that for both of us." Sodo joked. Sarah looked up at him, surprised at his acceptance. "I have courted you for years, I have loved you since before we met. I will love you long after we are dead."

"I keep failing." Sarah protested.

"Failing who? Certainly not me. The only one you fail is you when you try to be someone you are not."

"I can not be the perfect woman for you. I fail myself everyday."

"I do not want that. I will love you whatever you do, but please, I wish to love the woman I see everyday, the woman I met, the woman I will die with. The real you."

"You do not want that." Sarah said and she looked away so he could not see the new tears gathering in her eyes.

"How do you know what I want?"

"No one wants the real me. I am a monster. A selfish, horrid person."

"I do not believe that."

"I stole for my own purposes. I lied for myself. I cheated. I am the worst kind of human. I moved out as soon as I could because I could not bear it if I hurt my mother anymore."

"See, you did care."

"Yes, but not enough to change myself. I hurt my mother every day I was alive. She does not even know where I went to or who I was with. "

"I forgive you of all of your past faults. I am sure your mother forgives you too."

"You are wrong. I do not deserve forgiveness."

"Says who?"

"Me, my soul is too blackened to be the light to your darkness. I believe my soul is blacker than yours."

"Then you know very little Sarah. You may have done terrible things but none of your crimes are greater than mine."

"I must repay my mother before I can ever speak to her again. I refuse to even bother her with anything that has to do with me again. I will make enough to have a check sent for $100,000 to her as part of my life insurance or something. I'll make something up, then I wish to vanish from her mind. "

"Then it is done. I will send the check now. Only one hundred thousand?"

"I already feel that is too much from you." Sarah whispered.

"How much Sarah?" Sodo asked firmly.

"That is fine." Sarah said looking away.

"Whatever you say." Sodo said. He pulled out his checkbook and plucked a pen off the table. He looked over at Sarah who was slouched on the corner cushion, looking guilty. Sodo smiled and wrote a check for 1 million dollars and with it a note written from him explaining Sarah's feelings about her past crimes against her mother and sealed it in an envelope.

"What was that?" Sarah asked looking up.

"What?"

"That paper you put in with the check."

"A note from your lawyer saying that was left to her in your will."

"And how much did you give her?"

"Enough." Sodo chuckled.

"You are avoiding answering."

"Yes, yes I am."

"That's not fair Sodo." Sarah pouted.

"Stop with that look or I shall kiss it away." Sodo said his voice husky with need.

"Is that a promise?" Sarah asked. She rose and walked past him, brushing against him as she went.

"That wasn't fair." Sodo protested and followed her. They passed Gregori who was still with his family in the yard. The family waved to the couple as they went. Sarah waved but Sodo was too distracted. Sarah took to the skies and Sodo obediently followed until he took the lead and brought her to caverns with a warm spring. They made love that nigh, and not just love, but a promise of acceptance, tolerance, and of forever.


	10. Chapter 9

Sarah stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom. It had been one month since the fire incident and the house was rebuilt. Sarah had gained a little weight, it was only subtle but she had noticed. She wasn't sure but she was afraid of what it might mean. Sodo had left to visit a business partner in the village about his jewelry shop and he left Sarah to roam the mountains. Sarah climbed the path towards Gregori's house. It had been months since they'd seen each other and years since she's known him but he still scared her. She arrived in the clearing and hesitated on his porch. She knocked softly and the door swung open quickly.

"Yes?" Gregori asked, his voice held no emotion but his silver eyes pierced through her soul.

"Um… I hate to bother you but I was wondering, umm, before I get his hopes up I was just, I um…"

"Pardon?" Gregori asked, the corners of his lips twitched but other than that he showed nothing.

"Will you scan, I'm so afraid ill be too hopeful and mess up or misread or, I don't know. Will you tell me if I'm pr-"

"You are."

"What?"

"You are pregnant. Nestled in there is a child. You are pregnant. You are two months along. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Um…can you tell that?"

"Ha ha ha, yes. I am the great Gregori after all."

"Shove off." Savannah said from behind him. "Congrats on the child. Took me forever."

"Is it healthy?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yes, very healthy." Gregori said with a smile.

"Thank you, I must be going. Sodo will be home soon." Sarah shouted as she sprinted through their yard and into the forest towards her own home. She arrived shortly before Sodo did and was eagerly awaiting his arrival. He strode through the door with a large box and Sarah watched, curious as he struggled to set it down gently.

"What's that?" Sarah asked as she hovered around Sodo. Sodo turned to her and smiled brightly.

"I thought you might be needing this." Sodo said and pulled out baby toys.

"You knew!?" Sarah accused.

"Since day one. You really should scan your body more often."

"Well, that's kinda your job. Hey! That was why Gregori knew! You jerk! You told HIM before you told me?!"

"Yes." Sodo said with a bright smile.

"That's unfair!" Sarah whined.

"I know, well so are you." Sodo protested with a chuckle. Sarah blushed and turned away.

"I can not believe it. How did I not know?"

"You are not that observant."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." Sodo chuckled. He started to categorize the toys by stuffed animals and play things. Sarah sat in wonder as she watched him move things upstairs to a spare bedroom. "This shall be the nursery. It is right next to ours and ready to be painted."

"Did you wait till I noticed before you brought all this stuff home?"

"That is a possibility."

"Sodo, its not fair. You always know everything. I can't keep up. You keep teaching me new things but I keep forgetting the old things." Sarah sighed. She slumped onto the bed and put her head in her hands. She was not sure she could keep this up. They had agreed to work on it but a crash course in being a good Carpathian female was harder than she thought.

"Cara, why do you worry so. I told you to take your time with your lessons. Do not push yourself. For the sake of your child." Sodo said, exasperated. This is the third time she had to be told to slow it down this week, and it was only Monday night.

"I know, I just can not look stupid in front of everybody. I need to learn all there is to know."

"You have forever to learn."

"I know, I know. You tell me that all the time, but you all are centuries ahead of me. I feel like I need to catch up to you all."

"You do not need to catch up to anybody. How many times must I tell you. If you do not slow down your lessons, I will halt them altogether."

"You cant!" Sarah shouted looking up. "I need those so I can be proper for you. I need this."

"You do not. I told you I would teach you all you have to know."

"But Gregori is the best healer, even you can not deny that. He is teaching me about herbs and things to help you. Syndil is helping me learn to look for the best erth patches. Raven is teaching me names, ranks, and etiquette. Savannah is teaching me small illusions for emergencies. And Mikhail is teaching me defense with his brother."

"Picola, I am tired out just hearing what you are learning and from whom. Slow it down, for the baby, and me."

"I am fine." Sarah protested. She tried to stand but staggered and pulled away from Sodo when he tried to help. She shot from the house and ran down the path to Savannah and Gregori's home. Savannah answered the door with a smile and waved the worried Gregori away.

"What is it?" Svannah asked after setting Sarah down.

"I am here for a lesson, if you are up to it." Sarah said firmly. Savannah shot Gregori a look and turned back to Sarah.

"If you are too weary the illusions will not work. You need rest."

"I do not. Do not let Sodo diverge you from teaching me what I need to know, please." Sarah begged. Savannah looked down at the pleading woman and gave in. Sarah wanted to be able to protect her Lifemate and had no direction. Savannah knew that if she did not help, then Sarah would forever be unhappy with herself.

"This is a tricky one, especially if you are tired." Savannah warned.

'Im ready." Sarah said and stood. She watched Savannah make a msall complicated pattern and Sarah tried to repeat it bt in her haste and weariness, she missed a move and that send Savannah flying. Gregori was able to stop Savannah from hitting the wall but Sarah fell backwards and hit her head on the end table. Gregori raced to her as the odor of blood filled his nose. He healed her quickly but had to do a scan on her occipital lobe for damage.

"Sun scorch you Sarah. We told you that you were too tired." Gregori cursed. As he woke Sarah.

"I am fine, that's a doozey." Sarah said and tried to do the pattern again only to bw stopped by Gregori. "I hereby suspend all lessons until after the birth of your child. Any who continue to give their lessons will answer to me or Mikhail." Gregori hissed.

"But, but, I need them. Ill never be-" Sarah whimpered.

"Enough" Sarah spun to the door to see Sodo standing. His face was expressionless but his eyes held a rage that she did not think he could contain. Even his voice held anger. He was furious at her for doing what he himself had told her not to. "Thank you healer. You once again, saved her from herself. I will take her from here. We are leaving now Sarah." Sodo said. Sarah knew she had gone too far and meekly went to his side. Savannah moved to speak up for Sarah but even Gregori could see the anger Sodo was holding onto was deep and dangerous. He grabbed Savannah's arm and held her back as Sodo drug Sarah to the sky. Sarah was silent as she watched Sodo's face stay as expressionless as a statue's. He too was silent, and that scared Sarah even more, usually he would have had a lecture rolling right now. Sarah was silent was they passed over their home and kept going up into the mountains. She watched as they came to a small cabin so high in the mountains that she was unsure if they were still in Romania.

"Here we will stay until the birth of the child. You will receive no lessons again, even after the birth. You will stay in the house and you will not go out alone." Sodo commanded. "I must go hunting so I may feed you." Sodo said as he left Sarah alone. Sarah roamed the five room cabin. There was an eat-in kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, living room, and an office. There were no books and there was no electricity. Sarah sat, listlessly oon the couch and waited. As the night drug on she went to ground in the secret chamber beneath the living room floor. She laid on the soft earth and covered her body except her arms and head for warmth, for some reason she could not regulate her temperature. She went to sleep and her last thought was how could he have taken away everything she needed and wanted, and had. Sodo arrived and hour later to find her there. He went to move her but something told him she would be happier if he left her alone. Instead he curled up next to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He went to sleep as well, unsure of how Sarah would act next rising.

Sodo woker first, unsure of wether to wake Sarah or not but in the end he did not have to. She woke up and left the chamber without saying a word. She waved her hand and her clothes disappeared and she laid on thee couch and stared at the ceiling. Sodo followed and when he saw her his hips jerked. He could feel his cock swell and he knew he had to touch her. He moved forward to touch her and she quickly got up and walked away. Sodo knew he had pissed her off. This was her punishment for him. He could only look, not touch what he so desperately needed. This would not last long though, would it? Sodo retreated to his office and poured over papers and books. Sarah remained sitting at the kitchen table for hours, she never once moved, except to blink.

"You must feed picola." Sodo said as he approached her at three in the morning. He held out his hand to help her up so he could help her feed but she just bit into his wrist, uncaring and unfeeling. She drank the blood and swiped her tongue over the pinpricks to close them up and she returned to her previous position, staring out the window. She stayed there until time to go to ground at which point she put herself to sleep. Sodo laid awake pondering for an hour or so.

_"You seriously need to cheer her up." _ Finally a voice of reason, Sod though. It was toboe, and he of all people would understand and agree with Sodo's actions. _"You are wrong little brother. You hurt her. You took away all she wanted to do and stuck her in a house with nothing to occupy her mind. She loves to read yet there are no books. She loves movies yet there is no television. She loves music yet no stereo. You need to also provide for her happiness as well as her safety." _ Toboe said matter of factly.

_"You are supposed to support family brother."_ Sodo groused.

_"Ah but I am. The moment you chose her, she became family." _Toboe chuckled. Sodo cut off connection and walked toward Sarah who did not even acknowledge his presence.

"Sarah dear, I have some things for you. I know you must be bored." Sodo said calmly and produced a stack of books that he knew she enjoyed. Sarah did not even look at them. She comtinued to stare out the window. "How about a movie?" Sodo asked as he set down a portable dvd player with dvd's. Sarah stood and walked into the living room where she curled up on the couch and curled up for a nap. "Sarah, what is it going to take to make you happy again? I can not let you put yourself in danger again. How about this, when you have the child I will let you start lessons again, but only when I say its safe and that you are not pushing yourself too hard." He sighed heavily and turned to leave. He needed to hunt so he could feed her. He slammed the door angrily behind him, childishly hoping it would wake Sarah. As soon as he left Sarah rose. She ripped all the pages out of the books in a flourish and snapped all the dvd's in half. She even stomped on the dvd player. She was not going to play his game. And now that he was angry enough not to check in on her, she had a small window in which to leave. She changed quickly into jeans and a tight shirt and burst from the house. She sent out a call for aid from Mikhail, Gregori, Toboe, and Jaques. One of them would surely free her from the man she was tied to. She loved him but could not be with him if he was going to lock her away from the world.

_"I wish I could step in little sister, you know I would but this is something only Mikhail can order." _ Toboe said sadly. He knew she was suffering at the hands of his brother but it was for her safety and he had no right to step in. Mikhail will have to make the decision to remove her from her situation, no matter how much he knew he should. Guilt raced through him as he pictured her once happy face and the new fallen one.

_"Do not worry, I understand. You are not responsible." _ Sarah said as she felt the guilt that was tearing at Toboe. She cut of the connection and pleaded that Mikhail or Gregori or even Jacques would help her.

_"What is wrong little one?" _It was Gregori, his voice pure and soft.

_"Its Sodo. He is out hunting. He has locked me away from the world. I do not know where I am but I need someone to come get me."_

_"Has he hurt you?"_

_"No, but, I have to get out of here. He has forgotten my happiness. I need out. If you do not come for me then I will go find my way home by myself. With the training I have from you, savannah, syndil, and Jacques, I can manage. Never mind then. Ill do it myself. I do not want to get any of you in trouble. I just can not stand to be here anymore." _Sarah said with anger filling her heart. She was angry that her so called Lifemate, after so long of happiness, had shown her men are still just dominating and commanding. She was done. She loved him more than the very air she breathed but it was not healthy for either of them if she stayed. He had to change or she did, and neither one was giving in. Sarah realized that to save her and the child she bore, she would have to leave. Fury ran through her veins as she tracked and searched for a sign of where she was. She found very little but she knew that each step she took was a step farther from Sodo and closer to freedom.


	11. Chapter 10

Gregori burst out of the woods infront of Mikhails house and he found Mikhail standing on his porch with Jacques. They were deep in conversation.

"Mikhail, we need to retrieve Sarah." Gregori said as he sprinted across the yard.

"She is with her Lifemate. There is not much we can do, he is protecting her." Mikhail said. His brow furrowed in deep thought.

"She has left." Gregori corrected.

"What?!"

"She left him. She would find away even if we would not help her. She is trained but she is not sure of her own location. She is lost and trying to find her way. We need to get to her."

"Where is her Lifemate?" Jacques pondered.

"Hunting. She had to wait until he was pissed off enough to were he would not check in on her. She has a window of opertunity that she took." Gregori explained.

"Then we must go." Mikhail said calmly. The three males took to the sky.

Sarah was miles away from the house and Sodo had not checked up on her yet. She was traveling quickly in the form of mist.

_"Sarah."_ The voice of Mikhail came so suddenly she faltered and almost fell from the sky. _"We are coming. Where are you?"_

_"I fear not far enough, its getting late, im sure he went home and found me missing by now."_

_"We are close. Toboe is with us, he is leading the way to the cabin. We should meet on the way."_

_"Okay, hope to see you soon." _ Sarah cut off the connection and kept going, afraid that Sodo would find her soon and then it would all be over. She had to keep going. She came up short when lightning struck across the sky. The clouds were gathering. The guessing and hoping was gone now. Sodo knew she left. She sped up and in her haste failed to see anything before her. She hit a solid mass and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Gregori, Mikhail, Toboe, and Jacques.

"We must go. He knows!" Sarah pleaded.

"We need not hurry. Mikhail has the authority needed to do this. His word is law." Gregori soothed. With a wave of his hand Sarah collapsed. He strode foreword and scooped her up in his arms.

"We should go quickly though." Toboe warned. He was not sure if Sodo would listen to Mikhail or not. They started for home and just barely made it there before the big storm hit. Trees were ripped from the ground and animals fled. Gregori and Jacques started to try to calm the storm above the village. Mikhail woke Sarah and gave her blood.

"Start from the beginning and tell us what happened."

"I was taking lessons, I did not know I was pregnant for a few months. Umm... Then sodo said I was not to take another lesson ever. I flew off the handle and went to Savannah who gave me an easy spell to do and when I attempted it it backfired because I was too tired. Gregori had to heal me and then Sodo grabbed me roughly and drug me to this cabin out in bfe. There was nothing there and i was left alone with nothing to do. I understand he must care for my safety and I love him but I will not be locked away. If he ever does it again I will not run, I will commit suicide. I will not be hidden away for my safety." Sarah said firmly. They all looked at the door, Sarah's eyes widened in fear. Somebody was pounding relentlessly. Gregori moved to open it but Mikhail shook his head. It was his house and he would see to his guest. Sarah ran to Gregori who enveloped the frightened female in his arms. He was shocked at how thin she had become and how she was shivering. Mikhail opened the door and was blown back by the wind. He took a few steps back to allow admittance to his guest. It was Sodo.

"Why have you taken that which is mine?" Sodo demanded.

"look at her Sodo. She is scared of you. You have changed my friend. She needs comfort during her pregnancy, not violent anger. She will not be locked away. She does not like it." Mikhail said calmly.

"Do not call me friend. I would never have had to hide her away if you all had not been teaching her petty magic tricks." Sodo snapped?

"Petty?" Gregori mused.

"Yes, I will protect her, I will always protect her. She is mine and none of you will ever touch her again!"

"No one is accusing you of failing to protect her; we are merely saying that she needs some freedoms." Mikhail said.

"She needs nothing from you, least of all freedom." Sodo roared.

"Sodo, are you alright?" Toboe asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?"

"You need to calm down. This is not a battle. We are not at war. We are not stealing her from you. You must know we are your friends." Toboe reasoned. He was looking at Sodo with genuine fear in his eyes.

Sodo froze. What had he done? Where was he now? Why was Sarah sobbing in another man's arms? Toboe's voice had broken through his anger and chained his beast. All the males looked aat Sodo with questioning looks. Sodo let the air he had been holding in his lungs out in one big sigh.

"What happened?" He asked, he was genuinely worried and had no idea. Gregori looked to Mikhail for an answer but got none.

"You hurt Sarah brother. You took her away and hid her from the world. She escaed and you came here to battle, I think." Toboe explained. Sodo looked over at Sarah and gasped. She wa frightened, of him. She wa crying in another man's arms. She was hurting.

"Please Sarah; I don't know what that was. I never-"

"You have. This happened when you fed too deeply. Your beast rears up and causes you to treat life like a battle. That's why you are so good at fighting. You need to chain it. You need to tell it no. You are a strong fighter because of the beast but you must learn you don't need to fight so hard any more. The war is over, The battle won. Please for her sake, chain it down." Toboe pleaded.

"Is that was causes such a violent outburst?" Gregori asked.

"Yes, It happened when he was a kid, he was attacked by a vampire and he berserked and destroyed it. He was a child to human standerds. He was not yet 13. After that he berserked a lot for a while but t the time we were battling vampires all the time so there was no objection. Now we must put our foot down before Sarah is injured in one of his tirades." Toboe explained.

"This is true. Sodo, until you control that beast I forbid you from associating with Sarah. She needs to be in a happy safe environment when she is pregnant and when she gives birth. If you are not in control you will not see your child." Mikhail said firmly. Sodo looked at Sarah and meant to protest but at the sight of her frail body wracked with sobs he nodded and left without another word. Gregori set Sarah down on the couch and fed her. She was so low on blood that Jacques to had to feed her. Toboe lingered on after the others had left the room and he knelt beside Sarah.

"I am sorry little sister. We tried to keep it a secret that he had the berserker problem because we thought he had gained control. I would have rescued you if it was safe to but him in his berserker mode, he may have killed us both. I apologize for being weak and silent."

"It is alright big brother. I understand. I just hope he controls it before e I give birth. If he does not though, will you stand in his place, not as father or my Lifemate but for moral support?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep little sister." Toboe said after he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He left without another word and Sarah was left alone. Soon the lights were extinguished and Sarah was asleep. She slept for three days and on the fourth day woke before the sun went down. She looked out the curtain to see it still high in the sky and the rays burned and blistered her skin. She retreated to the bathroom where she drew a cold bath. It soothed her burs and she could just float there. Gregori came as the sun was going down and found her there. He healed her burns as Savannah talked with her parents.

"You should not have looked."

"Yes, I know." Sarah said evenly.

"As long as you know." Gregori said cheerfully. Sarah could not help but smile at Gregori's cheerfulness. When Gregori smiled you had to smile, because he never really did and it would be wasted. Gregori led Sarah into the kitchen where the others congregated.

"Well, good evening dear." Raven said happily.

"G-good evening." Sarh replied shyly. Sarah ventured over to the window and gazed deep into the woods.

_You wont see him." _ Gregori said, his mind always in her own. He just had the tact not to speak up all the time. Sarah looked back at Mikhail. She kind of knew she would not see him but still, she had to look. _"I know"_

"Mr. Dubrinski, do you think he will gain control in time for me to give birth?" Sarah asked heesitently, she was noty sure if she could handle an answer.

Mikhail looked at his once adoptive daughter and saw fear, fear that her Lifemate would never gain control.

"I think that if he loves you as he has told us he does then yes, he will fight to be with you."

"And if he doesn't love me as he says he does?" Sarah asked, her heart falling, she had never once suspected he did not love her as he said. He had shown her happiness and love that she thought did not exist.

"Impossible. I have been in his head, there is no way he does not love you." Gregori spoke up.

"We are having guests tonight. Falcon is coming, along with Vikirnoff and Jacques. We hope you will be present for their arrival." Mikhail said.

"Yes, though this will be the first time since they rescued me that ill see them as a group together." Sarah said thoughtfully. The men exchanged looks.

"Are you alright? That sthe first time you brought that up." Mikhail asked, genuinely concerned.

"I suppose I will have to be okay. For the sake of my child."

The weeks ticked by with no word from Sodo or his brothers who were helping him to control his beast. Sarah became restless and edgy as the time she spent without her Lifemate grew. Raven was sympathetic and tried to ease Sarah but Sarah just could not make the empty feeling go away. Mikhail regaled his old battle stories to entertain Sarah and that seemed to work but as she neared her seventh month of pregnancy she was fidgety, shifty, restless, and her mind was wild.

"Sodo had better hurry." Raven whispered to Mikhail as they watched Sarah.

"I hope so. Sarah is very lonely, she needs him. Now more than ever…" Mikhail replied. Gregori had been coming each day to see How Sarah was, lately his hopes fell each day that Sodo was not there. Sarah's heart was slowly giving up and that was bad for the child as well as herself.

The new came shortly before the waning of summer. Sod had regained control. Not even his brothers could explain how but He had the control to only go into berserker mode when he chose to. Sarah remained at Mikhail's house for the rest of her pregnancy and although Sodo visited each night, he wa still training to strengthen his control. He had no idea how many times his beast almost cost him his Lifemate and he would not risk it again.

The Sun was setting on the last day of summer and all were gathered at Mikahils for a small party. This ws just the Carpathians and not quite as big of an even as the others had been. It was a party to sellebrate the going of summer and the return of fall. Sarah remained sitting for most of it, whe was eight months pregnant and the baby was due next month on the fifth.

"Are you feeling well?" Gregori asked, concerned that this party may be too much for her and the child.

"Dear, it's a party, I have been to some big parties in my day." Sarah said sweetly.

"Dear?" Savannah asked, with a smile. "She has you pinned."

"Another word and I will spank your cute little ass." Gregori hissed.

"Promises, promises."The couple left Sarah alone. Sodo was over with the hunters, telling all they wanted to know. Many were sympathetic to his story and all were sorry for gossiping and trying to pressure answers out of Sarah.

Sarah fidgeted in the soft chair. It was comfy and sot but something was off. She looked at the clock on the mantle and found a regularity to the discomfort. Sarah rose and made her way down the hall. Each Carpathian was busy with mingling and none noticed her leave the room. Sarah made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. It couyld not be… It was too early. Sarah's pains got worse and more frequent and one of them caused her to cry out in pain. She hobbled to the livingroom to try to find Sodo but a wave of contractions hit her and she was floored by the pain. Gregori raced to her and scooped her up. Sodo followed as well as Mikhail who the party followed. They made their way to the caverns in the mountains with the richest soil.

Sarah was in pain now, her Lifemate had her head in his lap and was rubbing her tempoles. Gregori knelt between her legs and looked to see the top of the head.

"Cripes, ill never live it down that Gregori has seen my…stuff." Sarah ground out through contractiuons.

"I have seen a lot of women's stuff." Gregori chuckled. "It no longer bothers me, and besides, im a healer delivering your child, that's different."

"If you say so." Sara replied. Toboe looked down at his sister in law, amazement in his eyes. In all this pain, Sarah was still able to joke. He knelt beside her and held onto her hand as the birthing progressed. Everyone else started a chant in the old tongue and with so many there it almost drowned out Sarah's cries of pain. Toboe had to look away as so much blood spilled forth when the child was brought into the world. It was a miracle to him, but at the same time it looked like it hurt too much. Now wonder his Lifemate did not want any children, look at the pain she would have to go through.

"Is it over?" Sarah asked, blood seeped out her pores on her forehead and Sodo had to wipe it away several times. Even Gregori seemed a little uneasy.

"You are almost there, just give it one last push." Gregori soothed. Sarah looked at Gregori as if she may kill him.

"If its so damn easy, why don't you lay down and give birth while is si above you barking out orders." Sarah snapped.

"That would be a silly sight." Gregori conceded. Sarah laughed and with one giant push, the baby was out. The first thing the child hears was her mother's laughter. The baby had hair so blond it was white and her eyes. They were eyes of wonder, full of so many colors. Her skin so pale but not sickly so. Gregori searched her body for imperfections and found none, but the thing that almost worried Gregori was the amount of raw power she had. The baby girl smiled up at Gregori and pulled on his hair. Gregori smiled and coddled her while her mother got cleaned off. He gently placed the baby in Sarah's arms and Sarah cried with joy at the sight of her little daughter who got to see her father's face at the birthing. Sodo soothed Sarah and turned to Gregori.

"Lets go home and finall Sarah said with a . I have missed you so." Sarah said with a sigh.

"I am sorry, I made you wait, and sorrier still that I hurt you so."

"It was not your fault, though I did almost hate you for a bit there. Just teasing dear. I love you with all my heart.

"Thank you for your help. I would never have been here tonight if not for your aid." Sodo bowed and picked up his Lifemate and daughter after Gregori scanned for injury, aand went home.

Mikhail turned to Gregori. "Aid?"

"I merely helped him along to chain his beast. I have read about his case befor it is very rare. The first since Alexander the Great. His beast just had to be put in a cage" Gregori said with a sly smile.

"Alexander the Great was a berserker?" Savannah asked with curiosity.

"If you ever paid attention or took history lessons from me like the other Carpathian schildren do then youd know wouldn't you." Gregori said stiffly.

"Okay, so not fair." Savannah said before she punched his arm. Her punch did not effect him which seemed to infuriate her more. "Whatever. I am going to talk to mom." Savannah flounced off hautilym, leaving the men staring after her.

"Never did grow up that one." Gregori said with a proud smile.

"Don't blame her parents, we tried our damnest just to keep her safe." Mikhail said throwing his hands up. The two men chuckled together as the earth was renewed by some of the femaled. Mikhail looked around at the scene before him. His race was on the verge of thriving now. Children were being born without a hitch, Lifemates were being found quicker than they used to, and the parasite was easily delt with. He had brought back a species on the verge of extinction.

_And we are all proud to serve you my lord."_ Sarah's voice resonated through his mind.

_"My lord?"_ Mikhail asked, with the picture of fancy clothes, and bowing servants.

"Try not to let that go to your head." Raven said walking up to him. Mikhail smiled wickedly and his mouth captured hers. In the midlle of the preparation of the healing haves, they made sure all knew their love. Raven pulled back first, aware that they were surrounded but people. A light blush covered her cheeks as all pointedly averted their gaze.

"You have not changed much yourself" Mikhail said softly as they left the chamber to go home.

The new family landed outside their home and spent many hours just talking and holding their daughter. They went to ground with nothing but the sweet satisfaction of just being together as a family for the first time and for all time.


End file.
